Still Loving You
by Park Shita
Summary: Pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hampir kandas,mereka nampak seperti orang asing."Tapi tak bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai suamimu?"/"Setidaknya kau ingat alasan kita menikah Baek."/"Iya aku ingat,dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku."/"Kau punya impian Chanyeol?"/"Ne.Kau?"/"Aku ingin menjadi koki."/"Lalu apa alasanmu menjadi koki?"/"Itu hanya alasan untuk orang bodoh."/cp 5 ending
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Still loving you ( PART 1 )

Author : Park Shita a.k.a Lee Shita

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun ,Kris and other..

Shita harap kalian semua suka ama ff ini, ff ini bergenre Yaoi,jadi kalau gak suka tapi penasaran dan pingin baca gapapa kok.. inget review ya chingu..

Happy reading

.

.

.

" Baekhyun-ah! Turun sayang!"

"Ani.. Nan Shireo."

"Nanti kalau kau terjatuh bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja aku mati,biarkan aku jatuh lalu mati eomma. Jika eomma tak mengabulkan permintaanku." Ucap namja manis dan mungil yang kini sedang berdiri di atas gedung apartemennya dengan seragam SHS-nya dan name tag bertuliskan Byun Baekhyun.

"Ne..Baiklah. Eomma akan mengabulkannya." Dengan berat hati yoeja setengah abad yang kini sedang terisak di bahu suaminya mengabulkan permintaan anak semata wayangnya.

Tanpa ada yang tahu. Namja mungil itu tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah kedua orangtuanya dan memberikan pelukan hangat. Saat akan kembali ke bawah, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Yeobbo. Aku berhasil. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun pada sosok di seberang.

"Ne. Aku juga.. Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah Baekki." Sahut sosok itu. Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum dan mematikan ponselnya saat kedua orangtuanya memanggilnya.

* * *

Disinilah mereka sekarang, berdiri di altar dengan setelan jas rapi dan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis masing-masing. Sorakan tamu undangan yang sebagian besar adalah teman-teman sekelas mereka tak membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Baekkie. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia, dan akan selalu mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol, remaja bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan yang kini menjadi suami sah Byun Baekhyun saat ciuman mereka berakhir dan kini kedua telapak tangannya menempel hangat di pipi Baekhyun.

"Ne. Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu, menerima kekuranganmu dan menuruti semua keinginanmu.. emm.. suamiku." Ucap Baekhyun malu-malu. Dan mereka segera berpelukan.

* * *

Kejadian di atas altar itu telah berlalu lebih dari 8 tahun lamanya, janji yang mereka ucapkan untuk saling mencintai dan menerima kekurangan masing-masing mereka tepati. Tentu. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, mereka menikah di usia yang terbilang muda, dan banyak sekali hal-hal yang terjadi setelahnya, apalagi kondisi mereka masih labil, walau sekarang umur mereka telah menginjak usia 27 tahun.

" CHANYEEOOOLLLL!" teriakan nyaring itu nyaris membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kemampuan pendengarannya. Dengan malas ia menutup telinganya dengan bantal dan kembali tertidur bergulat dengan selimutnya yang hangat.

"JINJA! HEI PARK CHANYEOLLL!" Lagi. Chanyeol kembali menulikannya, sampai akhirnya pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar, dan masuklah namja mungil yang tak kalah imutnya dengan 8 tahun silam mengenakan celemek dan dengan kasar menarik selimut yang membalut Chanyeol.

"YAAK!" geram Chanyeol marah, karena tidurnya merasa terganggu.

"Kau itu tuli hah? aku sudah berulang kali memanggilmu. Cepat kau bereskan sepatumu yang berserakan, itu sangat jorok. Bukankah aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan padamu jika ingin meletakan sepatu letakan dengan benar, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk sepatu-sepatumu, tidak bisakah kau_"

"Ne...ne..ne.." Chanyeol bangkit dengan malas dari kasurnya, ia menggosok kepalanya kesal sambil mengumpat istrinya yang cerewet itu.

...

...

Baekhyun duduk di depan meja makan, dengan sebuah majalah kuliner di tangannya. Baekhyun adalah seorang koki di sebuah restourant yang cukup terkenal, dan inilah kebiasaannya, ia akan duduk berjam-jam dengan sebuah majalah kuliner dan membolak-balik halaman majalah itu demi bisa menciptakan resep baru. Mata Baekhyun melirik ke Chanyeol yang memasuki dapur dan membuka kulkas dan beberapa menit kemudian mulutnya dipoutkan.

"Hhmm.. Baekhyun. Apa kau masih punya susu. Kebetulan susuku habis." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Masih. Kau bisa memintanya." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke Chanyeol.

"Gomawo."

"Hm."

Sejak dua tahun terakhir mereka telah memutuskan untuk tak mencampuri urusan masing-masing walaupun mereka masih berstatus sebagai suami-suami(?). Bahkan mereka telah lama pisah ranjang, dan antara mereka berdua sudah tak ada kehangatan lagi, atau mungkin cinta bahkan semua perabotan dan barang-barang di rumah mereka bukan milik bersama lagi, kecuali kamar mandi. Baekhyun segera bangkit dari kursinya saat Chanyeol baru saja akan duduk, dan ia segera mencuci piring kotornya dan berangkat kerja tanpa berpamitan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar pintu apartemen mereka tertutup.

"Setidaknya hargai aku yang masih berstatus suamimu." Gumam Chanyeol pelan lalu meminum susunya.

...

...

"Baekhyun sshi?" panggil seseorang dengan balutan jas yang serasi dengan tubuh tingginya.

"Ne? Kris sshi?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang mengecek beberapa stok makanan.

"Tamu kita sangat senang dengan resep barumu. Kau sungguh jenius." Ucap Kris.

"Kau berlebihan Kris sshi. Aku hanya menerapkan ilmu yang aku dapatkan saat kuliah di Paris dulu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu. Suamimu pastilah orang yang beruntung. Aku yakin suamimu akan pulang cepat demi bisa menikmati masakanmu." Ucap Kris lagi. Baekhyun terdiam, nampak sorot kesedihan dimatanya, yang segera berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya, sampai seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Tuan. Siang ini rapat dengan kolega dari LA dibatalkan."

"Wae?"

"Karena beliau berhalangan datang, ada sedikit urusan dengan keluarganya yang sangat mendadak."

"Begitulah jika urusan pekerjaan di sangkut pautkan dengan urusan rumah tangga." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Dan namja yang merupakan asisten pribadi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

* * *

_Dua namja tengah asyik berkutat di depan dapur dengan celemek couple yang baru saja mereka beli. Ini adalah 7 hari setelah pernikahan mereka dan mereka memutuskan untuk memasak bersama. _

"_Masakanmu sangat enak Baekkie." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencicipi semangkuk soup._

"_Jinja? Gomawo. Aku akan selalu memasak untukmu Yeollie."_

"_Huwaaa asyik. Aku berjanji akan selalu memakan masakanmu, aku tak akan pernah mengizinkan makanan lain, selain masakanmu masuk ke dalam perutku. Hahahaha.." _

_Baekhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan matanya yang menghilang menjadi sebuah garis lurus yang membuat jantung Chanyeol selalu berdetak kencang. Diam-diam Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun kilat._

"_Yaak! Yeollie. Kau curang!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang bibirnya._

"_Heheheh.. bibirmu sangat manis Baekhyun. Seumur hidupku aku tak akan pernah melupakan dua hal."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Masakanmu yang lezat dan bibirmu yang manis." Goda Chanyeol sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi tanpa celah._

* * *

Dan kembali lagi ke masa kini. Disinilah Chanyeol di depan meja kerjanya dengan sebuah hamburger di tangannya, dan matanya masih tetap konsen menatap laptopnya.

"Jika kau terus-menerus makan itu, aku yakin dalam waktu dekat kesehatanmu akan memburuk." Ucap seorang namja mungil yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Lalu? Aku harus makan apa hah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja masakanku. Ini aku sudah memasakannya untukmu." Ucap namja mungil itu.

"Jinja? Kau datang kemari hanya untuk memberikanku ini?"

"Tentu. Makanlah!"

"Gomawo Luhannie."

"Ne Cheonmanneyo."

Awalnya hanya sebatas rekan kerja, namun lama kelamaan mereka menjadi dekat. Dan sudah dua tahun terakhir ini mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Tak ada yang tahu apa nama sebutan untuk kedua namja ini, karena keduanya sudah berstatus menikah. Selingkuh? Hhmm.. tapi Baekhyun telah mengetahui perihal Luhan, namun ia sama sekali tak peduli. Pernah sekali Chanyeol membawa Luhan kerumahnya untuk mengambil sebuah berkas, awalnya Luhan hanya melihat- lihat sekeliling namun ia mendapati sebuah foto pernikahan.

Luhan bertanya perihal tentang foto itu dan Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya, dan ternyata mereka memiliki nasib yang tak jauh berbeda. Singkat cerita mereka terbawa suasana dan akhirnya bibir dan bibir itu bertemu lalu bertautan. Baekhyun yang baru pulang kerja memergokinya, ketiganya berdiri mematung. Chanyeol mendadak gagap, walaupun saat itu hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sudah tak berwujud lagi, alias sudah tak harmonis lagi tapi Chanyeol tetap merasa tak enak, dan saat akan memberi penjelasan Baekhyun malah berjalan melaluinya dan seolah menganggap mereka tak ada. Darisana Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tak mencintainya lagi, jadi dimulailah hubungannya dengan Luhan.

...

...

...

Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang kerjanya, dengan pakaian chefnya yang masih lengkap.

"Kau masih disini?"

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?" ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"Oh maafkan aku. Pintumu sedikit terbuka tadi."

"Walaupun pintuku terbuka sangat lebar, tetap saja kau harus mengetuknya lebih dulu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa perlu aku mengetuk ulang?"

"Tak perlu. Untuk apa kau datang keruanganku. Apa ada yang ingin kau bahas?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. calm down baby! Kau ini adalah kokiku, koki paling hebat yang pernah aku miliki."

"Lalu?"

"Bisakah aku meminta sebuah permintaan."

"Mwo?"

"Bisakah kau masakan aku sesuatu yang enak?"

"Tapi waktu kerjaku sudah habis Kris sshi."

"Ayolah. Aku kan membayarmu. Dan bukankah tugas seorang koki adalah membuat pelanggannya senang."

"Tapi kau bosku, bukan pelangganku."

"Aku juga termasuk pelangganmu. Bukankah aku selalu membayar untuk semua makanan yang kau sajikan ke pelanggan?"

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Hhhhm.."

* * *

_Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbaring di atas rerumputan halaman mereka. Mereka menatap ke langit yang bertabur bintang, tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk meraihnya._

"_Yeollie, pernahkah kau bermimpi untuk meraih bintang?_

"_Pernah. Tapi aku tak memimpikannya lagi?"_

"_Wae? Apa karena itu hal yang mustahil?"_

"_Ani. Tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini Baekhyun. Aku tak memimpikannya lagi, karena aku telah meraihnya."_

"_Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun bingun__g__ sambil menatap Chanyeol._

"_Sekarang bintangku ada di hadapanku. Aku sudah meraihnya." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum._

"_Kalau begitu aku juga sudah meraih bintangku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali menatap langit._

"_Yeollie? Apa kau punya impian?"_

"_Ne. Dulu aku ingin menjadi seorang astronot, namun semakin dewasa aku sadar hal itu terlalu jauh. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang yang kaya dan memiliki banyak uang."_

"_Hahahha.. jika begitu kau harus bekerja keras Yeollie."_

"_Ne. __Aku akan melakukannya__. Lalu apa impianmu?"_

"_Aku punya dua. Pertama aku ingin menjadi istri seorang Park Chanyeol, dan kedua aku ingin menjadi seorang koki yang hebat."_

"_Koki?"_

"_Ne. Aku ingin bisa selalu memasak untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat._

* * *

" Lalu apa alasanmu menjadi seorang koki?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Membuat lamunan Baekhyun menguap begitu saja. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran, dengan sebuah lilin di tengahnya.

"Aku suka masak." Sahut Baekhyun ketus.

"Hanya itu? Apa tak ada alasan lain? Misalnya kau ingin masak untuk seseorang yang kau cintai?" tanya Kris lagi sambil melahap spaggethi buatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tercengang mendengarnya, dan ia mengalihkan arah pandangnya dengan sikap dingin.

"Itu hanya alasan klasik, untuk remaja bodoh dan tolol."

"Apa kau pernah mengenal orang seperti itu?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Ne. Aku pernah mengenalnya, dan dia sudah lama mati." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Ia sadar jika baru saja ia tengah mengatai dirinya, tapi ia tak yakin jika Kris tahu siapa yang ia maksud.

Baekhyun baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya, dan saat ia akan turun tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari mobil juga. Saat itu basement apartemen tengah sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua yang saling tatap. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengalihkan arah pandangnya dan membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan ke lift apartemen. Saat pintu lift akan tertutup, Chanyeol menjulurkan kakinya, lalu masuk. Mereka berdua membuang wajah ke arah yang berbeda, entah perasaan apa yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Apartemen mereka ada di lantai 30 dan kini mereka ada di lantai bawah tanah dimana mobil mereka di parkir,jadi membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai atas.

"Apa kau baru saja makan malam dengan namja itu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menatap Chanyeol sekilas.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Bosmu itu."

"Bukan urusanmu. Bukankah sejak awal kita sepakat tak mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Sama seperti aku yang tak pernah mencampuri urusanmu dengan Luhan sshi." ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"Separah apapun hubungan kita, kau harus ingat status kita." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Jika kau ingin, maka sekarang juga aku bisa menandatangani surat cerai untuk kita." Sahut Baekhyun ketus.

"BAEKHYUN!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Walau aku tak tahu mengapa hubungan kita bisa seperti ini, tapi tidakkah kau masih mengingat bagaimana kita bisa menikah?"

"Tentu, tentu aku ingat. Karena itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap kesal Chanyeol, begitu juga Chanyeol rasanya ia ingin menampar pipi Baekhyun sekarang juga, jika saja pintu lift tak segera terbuka dan menampakkan dua orang wanita yang menatap mereka heran, Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya lebih menjauh dari Chanyeol, membuat jarak antara mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana?

Apa kalian suka?

Mohon masukannya ya..

Gomawo..


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Still loving you ( PART 2 )

Author : Park Shita a.k.a Lee Shita

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun and EXO

Terima kasih chigu untuk semua review di chapter sebelumnya. Semua review kalian sangat membangun kok, ini aku kasih chapter 2 sesuai janjiku dan untuk update kilat aku minta maaf bgt gak bisa ngabulin. Semoga kalian suka dan seperti biasa. Tetep review ya..

Happy reading

.

.

.

...

...

Baekhyun melempar tasnya ke ranjang lalu ia terduduk di lantai dan bersender di ranjangnya. Ia menjambak rambut coklatnya, dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka pernikahannya akan seperti ini, ia tak pernah berharap semuanya hancur berantakan seperti ini.

"Seandainya saat itu aku tak keras kepala, apakah semuanya akan tetap sama seperti ini Yeollie?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit terisak.

...

...

_Chanyeol duduk di depan meja makan, matanya seolah mengeluarkan bara api dan siap membakar makhluk mungil nan cantik di depannya yang sedari tadi melempar wajahnya ke arah samping._

"_Apa kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik?" tanya Chanyeol._

"_Tentu saja Yeollie."_

"_Tapi 4 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat Baekkie?" ucap Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun menoleh._

"_Aku tahu. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang koki Yeollie."_

"_Dengan diam disini, dan memasak untukku kau juga seorang koki Baekkie. Kau tak perlu pergi sejauh itu dariku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."_

"_Ne arraseo. Aku juga tak bisa Yeollie."_

"_Jika begitu diamlah. Aku mohon, tetaplah disini."_

"_Kau egois. Kau saja boleh kuliah, tapi kenapa aku tidak?"_

"_Aku tak melarangmu jika itu masih di Seoul sayang. Tapi kau akan pergi ke Paris. Apa kau sudah mengatakan ini pada eomma dan appa?"_

"_Ne."_

"_Lalu apa kata mereka?"_

"_Mereka memperbolehkanku, asalkan mendapat izin darimu." Ucap Baekhyun._

"_Tapi aku tak mengizinkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol lalu segera bangkit._

"_Kau benar-benar egois. Seandainya saja saat itu aku tak menyetujui untuk menikah denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun ketus, langkah Chanyeol terhenti._

"_Jadi maksudmu, kau menyesali pernikahan ini?"_

"_Ne.. aku menyesal. Seharusnya setelah lulus, aku pergi ke Paris untuk kuliah, bukan malah menikah dengan namja keras kepala, egois dan berantakan sepertimu." Bentak Baekhyun._

"_..."_

"_Kau menikahiku hanya untuk menjadi pembantumu bukan? Membersihkan barang-barangmu, merapikan rumah, mencuci bajumu, merapikan sepatumu yang kau letakan sembarangan. Iya kan?"_

"_Aku sama sekali tak pernah memintamu melakukan itu. Itu sudah kodrat sebagai seorang istri."_

"_Siapa yang mengklaim aku sebagai istri. Kita ini sama-sama namja, jadi bisa saja kan aku ini sebagai suaminya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tangan di lipat di depan dada._

"_Kenapa kau membahas ini?"_

"_Kau yang memaksaku Chanyeol."_

"_Baiklah, terserah padamu. Aku tak akan melarangmu lagi. Terserah kau mau apa. Kalau kau ingin pergi, pergi saja."_

"_Dengan senang hati Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun._

"_Tapi jangan berharap setelah ini aku akan bersikap biasa padamu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi lalu beranjak dari duduknya._

_..._

_..._

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang seolah merekat erat, ia melihat sekelilingnya dan baru menyadari jika sedari tadi ia ketiduran di lantai setelah menangis. Baekhyun seolah merasa tak enak dengan kejadian tadi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melakukan suatu hal sebagai permintaan maaf untuk Chanyeol dan yang terlintas difikirannya adalah memasakan Chanyeol. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dan berjalan ke dapur. Ia mulai berkutat di dapur, dan terkadang sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya saat masakan yang ia buat sesuai dengan lidahnya. Tak lama kemudian makanan itu selesai, semangkuk macaroni yang disiram dengan saos tiram ditambah dengan parutan keju. Melihatnya saja Baekhyun sudah tak sabar ingin memakannya, namun berhubung itu ia buat khusus untuk Chanyeol jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Saat akan mengangkat mangkuk,ia menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Ada yang_"

"Oh Annyeonghaseyo Baekhyun sshi." ucap Luhan dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah, apalagi saat melihat keadaan Luhan. Dengan kemeja putih kebesaran yang ia yakini milik Chanyeol –suaminya-, rambut berantakan , dan beberapa tanda dilehernya, Baekhyun tahu apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Sepolos apapun Baekhyun, ia bukanlah namja bodoh yang tak tahu arti sex. Baekhyun merasa sedikit sesak dihatinya, namun ia tak boleh marah, tentu! Karena ialah yang memulai hal ini.

Suatu malam Chanyeol pernah memergoki Baekhyun yang mengajak seorang namja tampan berkulit Tan yang merupakan bos Baekhyun terdahulu masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun. Namun saat ditanya Baekhyun malah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mungkin tak akan di lupakan Chanyeol. Tapi tak sepenuhnya Baekhyun bersalah, karena saat itu ia dalam keadaan mabuk, dan lagipula ia dan bosnya tak melakukan apapun karena sesampainya di kamar Baekhyun langsung tertidur. Lalu keesokannya Baekhyun mengundurkan diri dari tempatnya bekerja.

Luhan mengambil air dari dalam kulkas dan meminumnya. Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah namja cantik di hadapannya. Dan ia tersadar satu hal, Luhan jauh lebih cantik darinya dan mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Chanyeol bertahan hampir dua tahun dengan namja bernama Luhan itu, tapi ia kembali menampik fikiran itu masa bodoh dengan Chanyeol dan simpanannya. Yah begitulah Baekhyun memanggil Luhan di dalam hatinya.

"Anda masak apa Baekhyun sshi?"

"Hah? bukan sesuatu yang spesial."

"Benarkah tapi itu terlihat enak." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ck! Kau berlebihan. Aku hanya mengambil asal makanan yang ada di kulkas. Apa kau lapar?"

"Hm. Aktifitas barusan membuatku sedikit lapar."

"Kalau begitu makanlah! Lagipula aku mendadak kenyang."

"Jinja? Apa boleh? Tapi bagaimana dengan anda?" Tanya Luhan sedikit tak enak hati.

"Gwencahana, lagipula aku lupa kalau aku tak boleh terlalu banyak makan malam."

"Apa kau menjaga berat tubuhmu? Kau sudah terlihat sangat kurus."

"Ani. Aku hanya tak ingin terlalu kenyang. Ayo makanlah Luhan sshi!"

"Ne. Gomawo." Ucap Luhan sambil mengambil posisi duduk di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Luhan yang asyik memakan masakannya. Mereka juga sempat berbincang-bincang. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Baekhyun iri, ternyata Luhan orang yang sopan, ramah, humoris, dan mudah tersenyum.

"Dan bagaimana kabar kekasih anda?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit tercengang.

"Kekasih? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Hm. Chanyeol mengatakan padaku, ia adalah bos anda."

"Apa si tiang listrik itu bilang begitu?"

"Ne."

"Dia hanya bosku, aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Kau jangan terlalu percaya dengan ucapannya!" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang dapat dipercaya dan menepati janjinya."

"Jika memang benar seperti itu, mungkin hubunganku dengannya tak seperti ini dan mungkin kau juga tak akan ada disini." Ucap Baekhyun lagi dan DOOR! Itu seperti tembakan tepat sasaran yang mengenai jantung Luhan.

"Mianhae." Ucap Luhan.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, sebaiknya kau ucapkan itu pada suamimu. Apa kau tak kasihan padanya?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menghentikan acara makannya, wajahnya tertunduk.

"Anda tahu Baekhyun sshi, ia adalah tipe orang tercuek yang pernah aku kenal. Entah mengapa aku bisa menikah dengannya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak mengingat tanggal pernikahan kami, dan saat aku dengan susah payah membuatkan pesta peringatan pernikahan seorang diri, ia malah meninggalkanku seorang diri tanpa bicara sepatah kata dan memilih untuk tidur. Aku menyesal menikah dengannya."

"Bukankah penyesalan selalu datang terlambat? Tapi ada hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk memperbaikinya, yang dinamakan kesempatan."

" Jika kau sepandai itu bicara, lalu kenapa kau tak melakukannya lebih dulu?" tiba-tiba suara berat itu menginterupsi kedua namja mungil ini.

"Chanyeol?" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun memandang datar ke arah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol bersandar di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Baekhyun melempar pandangannya malas, lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Namun saat akan berlalu, Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya.

" Kenapa pergi? Apa aku salah bertanya?" bisik Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam lalu menampik tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum, seolah yang baru saja ia lakukan memang sengaja untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Luhan yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya menatap kedua orang itu dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

….

….

….

Baekhyun mematung, ia seolah tak memperdulikan pisau yang berada di tangannya. Pikirannya masih berkutat dengan pembicaraan ia dan ibu mertuanya tadi pagi. Mereka meminta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk berkunjung kesana, hal itu membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Ia takut kalau apa yang terjadi pada rumah tangganya dan Chanyeol terbongkar.

" Sebaiknya kau beristirahat!" sebuah suara menginterupsi Baekhyun, ia melirik sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di dapurku?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Aku sedang menilai kinerja pegawaiku." Sahut Kris singkat sambil tetap menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Ada atau tidaknya, itu bukan urusan anda." Ucap Baekhyun lagi dan meninggalkan Kris.

.

.

Chanyeol terduduk di kursi kerjanya, ia terus mengetuk-ngetukkan ponselnya di atas meja, dengan wajah berpikirnya. Baru saja ia selesai berbicara dengan appanya yang memintanya untuk berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Hal itu tidaklah berat bagi Chanyeol, hanya saja ia tak tahu bagaimana harus memberitahu Baekhyun, dan bersikap normal di depan orang tuanya. Chanyeol sudah mengatakan pada appanya jika ia sangat sibuk, namun hal itu tak membuat appanya berhenti untuk meminta Chanyeol pulang, dan yang paling tak bisa Chanyeol hindari adalah ketika eommanya memohon padanya untuk membawa menantunya pulang. Chanyeol benar-benar stres dibuatnya.

Ceklek...

Pintu terbuka, dan masuklah namja mungil nan cantik yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

" Ada apa chagi?" tanya Luhan manja sambil duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Luhan, namun bibirnya sama sekali tak mau tergerak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan .

"Apa ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Luhan lagi sambil mengaitkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Ani. Aku sedang bingung. Eomma menyuruh kami berkunjung ke rumah." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa yang menjadi masalahmu, kau tinggal datang saja kan? lalu setelah berbincang-bincang kau bisa pulang."

"Tak semudah itu. Eomma dan appaku adalah tipe orang yang heboh, mereka pasti akan menyiapkan berbagai macam kejutan, dan aku takut jika nanti hubunganku dan Baekhyun akan ketahuan." Ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan wajah serius. Luhan terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Jika sampai ketahuan, kau tinggal bicara yang jujur. Bukankah, kau memang ingin mengakhiri pernikahanmu bukan?" tanya Luhan lagi. Chanyeol terdiam, ucapan Luhan ada benarnya juga. Lalu Chanyeol mengangguk, dan Luhan mengecup dahi Chanyeol kilat.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita makan siang di luar." Ajak Luhan dan Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Baekhyun sshi, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap seorang pelayan. Baekhyun yang kini sedang memperhatikan anak buahnya, menoleh dengan wajah datar.

"Siapa?"

"Seorang pengunjung, ia ingin memuji masakanmu."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun dan berjalan mengikuti pelayan pria itu. Baekhyun memperbaiki pakaiannya, dan berjalan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh si pelayan. Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada seorang namja tinggi, yang kini sedang berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahnya, dan disamping namja tinggi itu, duduklah dua orang namja yang amat sangat familiar di mata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sshi?" seru Luhan antara kaget dan senang.

"Ini dia chef kami." Ucap Kris yang dari tadi berdiri disamping Chanyeol dan Luhan. Mata Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun, namun mereka berusaha bersikap tenang.

" Huwaa.. aku tak mengira jika Baekhyun sshi bekerja disini." Ucap Luhan.

"Ne." Sahut Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum pahit dan seolah bersikap normal. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan mengetik beberapa pesan, tanpa memperdulikan ketiga namja lain yang tengah asyik berbincang. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ponselnya bergetar. 'Temui aku di toilet. Penting!' bunyi pesan itu. Baekhyun memasukan kembali ponselnya.

"Hhm.. Luhannie, aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

"Ne." Sahut Luhan singkat dan tetap memakan hidangannya. Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan pelan ke arah Baekhyun, dan sedikit menabrak pundaknya lalu mendahului Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas, saat dirasa Chanyeol sudah berjalan cukup jauh barulah ia mulai melangkah malas. Tapi diantara sekian banyak tamu dan pegawai, hanya ada satu orang yang menatap mereka curiga, Kris. Ia tak melepaskan matanya dari kedua namja yang kini menghilang di balik dinding.

Chanyeol mencuci tangannya di westafle dan menatap ke arah cermin saat dirasa ada yang masuk.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tadi appa menelpon, mereka meminta_"

"Aku sudah tahu." ucap Baekhyun dan hendak keluar, tapi Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

"Aku mohon padamu, bisakah kau berpura-pura hubungan kita baik-baik saja. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada eomma, kau tahu kan penyakit jantungnya."

"Arraseo. Aku ini masih punya hati Yeollie." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Gomawo." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang hanya menunduk.

" Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, sebaiknya aku keluar." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menampik tangan Chanyeol yang berusaha mengangkat dagunya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun iba, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

Kini mereka berada dalam mobil, untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun terakhir ini mereka kembali dalam satu mobil. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun melalui ekor matanya, tak ada reaksi dari Baekhyun ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil sambil memandang ke arah luar.

"Aku harap kau tak bersikap seperti ini nanti, mereka bisa curiga." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan melirik Chanyeol sekilas.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Ucap Baekhyun.

.

.

Setelah menempuh 4 jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah vila yang cukup mewah milik keluarga Chanyeol. Awalnya memang mereka diminta untuk pulang ke rumah, namun saat sampai di rumahnya, orangtua Chanyeol mengatakan kalau mereka sudah di vila dan meminta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju kesana. Pintu gerbang terbuka, setelah Chanyeol memencet beberapa password di dinding gerbang. Mobil mewah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam pekarangan vilanya yang cukup luas, dan terparkir di depan pintu masuk vilanya. Saat Chanyeol turun ia disambut hangat oleh beberapa maid yang segera mengambil koper-koper Chanyeol dan sepasang suami istri berdiri sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Aigoo. Anak dan menantuku akhirnya datang. Sudah lama aku tak melihat kalian.." ucap seorang yoeja paruh bawa, yang terlihat masih cantik dan bertubuh tinggi langsing, yang sekali lihat semua tahu kalau itu adalah eomma Chanyeol. Dan disamping yeoja itu berdiri seorang namja paruh baya, yang memiliki wajah mirip Chanyeol atau sebagai cermin Chanyeol masa depan, dengan sebuah senyum yang menyejukkan.

"Eomma, appa." Ucap Chanyeol menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dan memeluknya hangat.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Ucapan eommanya tadi, membuat raut wajah Chanyeol berubah cemas. Ia takut jika Baekhyun akan bersikap dingin, sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, dan menatap Baekhyun takut-takut. Baekhyun turun dari mobil, dengan wajah datarnya dan menatap ketiga orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau tak rindu pada eomma?" ucap eomma Chanyeol sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun masih menatap datar, Chanyeol menatap cemas. Namun sedetik kemudian ada sebuah senyuman di wajah Baekhyun.

"Eomma~ bogoshippoyeo." Ucap Baekhyun manja sambil merangkul eomma Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, kau terlihat lebih kurus."

"Jinja? Padahal aku makan sangat banyak eomma." Ucap Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada eommanya. Melihat itu Chanyeol bernafas lega.

"Ayo masuk kita bicara di dalam."

..

..

Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam, Chanyeol berbaring di ranjangnya sambil bersandar pada kepala kasur dan sebuah laptop yang bertengger di atas pahanya. Tak lama kemudian matanya beralih ke arah pintu yang terbuka, menampakan sesosok namja mungil dengan wajah yang nampak kelelahan. Ada rasa canggung yang mengitari mereka, sudah lama tak ada moment-moment dimana saat masuk ada Chanyeol yang berbaring diatas ranjang, ataupun saat melihat kearah pintu ada Baekhyun yang masuk dengan wajah kelelahan. Moment-moment itu telah lama terhapus dalam ingatan mereka. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil beberapa potong baju dan sehelai handuk.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Seperti biasa, eommamu menyanderaku untuk menemaninya memasak." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku harap kau menikmatinya."

"Hm.." Baekhyun lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dan diikuti dengan aroma buah segar yang memenuhi ruangan kamar itu. Chanyeol melirik sebentar, saat melihat Baekhyun yang keluar dengan rambut basahnya dan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengelapnya. Baekhyun naik ke atas ranjang, menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tidur membelakangi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Paginya, Chanyeol tak mendapati Baekhyun berada diranjangnya. Ia berjalan keluar, dan bertanya pada maid yang kini menyiapkan sarapannya.

"Dimana eomma dan yang lainnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Nyonya besar, Tuan besar, dan istri anda sedang berjalan-jalan ke kebun apel di belakang vila."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, lalu meminum kopi hangat yang dihidangkan.

"Pagi sayang." Ucap sebuah suara, ternyata itu eommanya yang mengenakan topi berkebun, dan dibelakangnya ada Baekhyun yang membawa sebuah keranjang dan appanya yang membawa keranjang lain berisi apel.

"Lihat hasil panen kami." Ucap eommanya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Baekkie, biarkan dia mencicipinya." Ucap appa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meletakan keranjang apel itu di hadapan Chanyeol. Eomma dan appa Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, Baekhyun menatap mereka bingung.

"Bukan seperti itu sayang, seharusnya kau kupaskan satu untuknya." Ucap eomma. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu segera menurunkan keranjang itu yang otomatis membuat mata mereka bertemu.

"Manis." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengunyah apel yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Tentu saja, itu adalah apel dengan kualitas terbaik." Ucap appa.

.

.

.

Hari-hari mereka berlalu dengan menyenangkan, sudah hampir lima hari mereka berada disana, dan mereka harus tetap berakting mesra di depan kedua orangtuanya. Tinggal sehari lagi mereka disana, dan orangtua mereka mengadakan sebuah pesta taman kecil-kecilan disana. Baekhyun nampak bahagia saat bercerita dengan eomma Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang kini sedang duduk dengan appanya sambil memanggang BBQ hanya dapat mencuri-curi pandang. Sudah lama ia tak melihat senyum merekah Baekhyun yang sangat ia rindukan, mungkin.

Kini mereka berempat duduk melingkar pada sebuah meja bundar berwarna putih.

"Apa kalian tak berniat memiliki anak?" tanya appa tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol tersedak.

" Maksud appa? Bukankah appa tahu kalau aku_"

"Oh mian..mian... Baekhyun-ah. Bukan begitu maksud appa, maksud appa adalah mengadopsi anak." Ucap appa memperbaiki ucapannya.

"Oh.." Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk-ngangguk pelan.

"Aku belum siap." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Ck! Bagaimana bisa belum siap, usia pernikahan kalian kan sudah menginjak 8 tahun. Appa rasa Baekhyun sudah ingin iya kan Baekhyun-ah?" tanya appa.

"Hah? a..aku.." Baekhyun nampak gugup.

"Tak usah malu Baekhyun, bukankah dulu kau pernah bercerita pada eomma jika kau sangat ingin memiliki anak yang manis dan baik." Kini giliran eomma yang ikut bicara.

"Ne.. tapi.."

"Wae? Apa Chanyeol yang melarangmu?" tanya appa kini sambil melirik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, ia memang sangat menginginkan seorang anak dalam rumah tangga mereka, tapi bila mengingat keretakan yang mereka alami Baekhyun selalu membuang angan-angan itu.

" Ani. Aku sangat sibuk sekarang eomma, jadi aku fikir tak mungkin bila memiliki anak." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Eomma juga dulu sempat berfikir begitu. Kau tahu kan kalau eomma ini dulu model, dan eomma sangat tidak mau jika harus membuat lekuk tubuh eomma membesar. Sama halnya denganmu, karirmu sekarang sangat bersinar, karena kau sudah memimpikannya sejak dulu. Tapi begitu kau merasakan ada sebuah kehidupan baru di dalam perutmu, maka kau akan mempertaruhkan nyawa deminya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan semua demi calon bayimu." Tutur eomma lagi. Baekhyun terdiam, begitu juga Chanyeol.

"Tapi eomma tahu kan kalau itu mustahil. Aku ini seorang namja eomma, jadi mana mungkin aku bisa hamil."

"Kau harus tahu Baekhyun-ah, di dunia ini tak ada yang mustahil. Tuhan akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat kemustahilan itu menjadi mungkin. Dan zaman sekarang teknologi sudah canggih, jadi tak ada masalah dengan itu."

"Ne.." sahut Baekhyun pasrah.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau mau sekarang?" tanya appa.

"Mau apa?"

"Tentu saja memiliki anak."

"Hm.. sebaiknya aku fikirkan dulu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Dan kau Chanyeol?" tanya eomma.

"Keputusan ada di tangan Baekhyun eomma. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Ucapan Chanyeol barusan seolah mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang pertengkaran mereka dulu saat Baekhyun ingin kuliah ke luar negri.

" Tapi kau juga ambil alih disini sayang." Sahut eomma Chanyeol.

..

..

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang terbaring di atas kasur, dengan mata yang masih terbuka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Baekhyun segera beranjak dari posisinya.

"Selamat malam Tuan muda. Ini minuman yang diberikan Nyonya besar untuk anda."

"Untuk ku?"

"Ne. Beliau berharap anda meminumnya."

"Memangnya ini apa? Kenapa selama berada disini aku selalu diberi minuman ini?"

"Ini minuman untuk menambah kesehatan anda, Nyonya sangat mengkhawatirkan kesehatan anda."

"Huuh! Baiklah." Baekhyun mengambil minuman berwarna kuning cerah itu, dan hendak menutup pintu.

"Maaf." Ucap pelayan itu sambil menahan pintu Baekhyun.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Nyonya menyuruh saya memastikan kalau anda meminumnya." Ucap pelayan itu dengan wajah tertunduk. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu ia dengan cepat menghabiskan minuman itu dan meletakan kembali gelasnya, lalu menutup pintu.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ranjang dan ia dapati Chanyeol tengah berkutat kembali dengan laptopnya. Baekhyun memilih untuk tidur lebih dulu, daripada merasa canggung. Jam terus berlalu, dan kini menunjukan pukul 01.00, Chanyeol baru saja tidur 1 jam yang lalu, dan Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, ia merasa terusik entah karena apa. Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu, segera melihat ke arah pemanas ruangan yang masih stabil, ia tahu jika Baekhyun tak suka dingin. Tapi Baekhyun terus bergerak gelisah.

"Akh, panas." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka kancing bajunya, Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun yang mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya. Chanyeol memilih mematikan pemanas ruangan, dan menyalakan AC ruangan tersebut. Tapi Baekhyun tetap merasa kepanasan, Chanyeol segera menyalakan lampu di meja nakasnya.

" sepanas ini?" kembali lagi Baekhyun bersuara serak. Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan keringat yang mulai menuruni keningnya.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Panas, Yeollie. Panas." Ucap Baekhyun manja suaranya lebih terdengar seperti desahan. Chanyeol hendak bangkit.

"Biar aku minta pelayan untuk memperbaiki AC di ruangan ini." Ucap Chanyeol, walaupun ia sendiri merasa kalau ruangan ini amat sangat saja bisa mati kedinginan.

"Jangan!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Yeollie. Hiks..hikss.." Baekhyun mulai merengek seperti anak kecil, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bingung, tapi ia juga merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Yeollie. Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukan sentuhanmu, aku merindukan ciumanmu, dan aku merindukanmu yang merasukiku." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol seolah terkena sengatan listrik, ia terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Apa ia tak salah dengar barusan, kenapa Baekhyunnya yang polos bisa bicara seperti itu? Walaupun saat hubungan mereka masih baik dulu, Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah bicara seperti itu. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, dan melumat bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa terkejut, matanya membulat sempurna, tapi di detik berikutnya ia membalas ciuman itu, ciuman yang paling tak bisa ia lupakan, ciuman yang paling ia rindukan. Lidah itu bertarung dengan dashyat, tautan benang-benang saliva, suara decakan lidah, dan hisapan-hisapan yang sedikit kasar memenuhi ruangan itu, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan pangutan mereka. Baekhyun menyeringai pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol benar-benar shock di buatnya.

Ini memang bukan kali pertama mereka berhubungan intim, namun tetap saja Baekhyun merasa sakit saat Chanyeol merasukinya. Selain itu ia sudah lama tak disentuh oleh Chanyeol. Sejak hubungannya memburuk dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah berhubungan intim dengan siapapun, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sudah berulang kali melakukannya bersama "simpanannya" Luhan.

TBC

Ayo-ayo mana reviewnya..

Karena di chapter depan akan semakin greget..

Kekekekeeke…

Gomawo udah mau baca..

Dan oh aku minta maaf karena gak bisa update kilat. Sebenernya ff ini mw aku publish 3 hri yang lalu. Tapi selalu ajah server not found, aku fikir laptopku yang rusak krn signal wiefie di kamarku full, eh baru aku buka youtube malah kenceng tnpa buffering, dan anehnya cuma untuk ffn ini yg gak kebuka, bahkan melalui google, MFx, dan IE pun gak mau. Aku sempet frustasi chingu,dan Akhirnya setelah kesabranku habis, tmenku nyaranin buat pake modem, eh ternyata mau. Gimana aku ggak kesel, tapi Tuhan ternyata mendengarkan doa-doaku, kekekeke.. Mian curcol ya, habisnya aku bener2 merasa bersalah am chingu. Oh iya reviewnya diluar dugaan, kekekeke...

Chapter ini ttp review ya..


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Still loving you ( PART 3 )

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun and other

Terima kasih chigu untuk semua review di chapter sebelumnya. Semua review kalian sangat membangun kok, ini aku kasih chapter 3. Tetep review ya..

Mian juga lama ya, dan mian gak bisa bales satu-satu, kekeke. Tapi tenang aku udah baca semua kok.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Tirai-tirai itu bergerak senada dengan hembusan angin, menyebabkan cahaya matahari berhasil lolos masuk melalui celahnya dan membuat mata sipit yang masih setia tertutup itu terusik. Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman, tangannya mulai menyentuh sesuatu yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Ternyata yang ia pegang adalah paha Chanyeol, lalu ia mendorong tubuh itu pelan. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, nafasnya mulai kacau, ia melirik kembali ke arah Chanyeol. Ia kembali melirik tubuhnya, ia menyibak selimut dan melihat selangkangannya, ada bercak cairan putih yang mengering, ia menarik nafas dalam, panjang, dan...

"KYAAAA... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU HAH?"

Buagh..

Sebuah tendangan mendarat di perut Chanyeol, sehingga membuat namja tampan itu terjatuh dari ranjangnya dengan tubuh telanjang bulat.

..

...

Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya, dan Chanyeol merasa bingung harus berbuat apa. Barang-barang dan mobil sudah siap, hanya tinggal menunggu kedua namja itu untuk masuk. Baekhyun membungkukkan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"Hati-hati ya sayang. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan terlalu lelah bekerja. Makan dengan baik, dan juga banyak makan buah." Tutur eomma pada Baekhyun, yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa itu sangat berlebihan. Akhirnya setelah berpamitan mereka segera melesat pergi.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menimang cucu." Ucap eomma Chanyeol pada suaminya.

"Ne. Aku harap hubungan mereka bertambah baik."

"Ne. Dan aku harap namja dengan wajah sok ramah itu, berhenti mengganggu Chanyeol." Ucap eomma Chanyeol lagi.

Selama perjalanan tak ada yang bicara, Baekhyun masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kau tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkanku. Kau yang mulai duluan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Heuh, kau ingin mengelak hah? mana mungkin aku yang meminta duluan. Aku yakin kau mencampurkan sesuatu di minumanku hingga aku tak ingat apapun."

"Kau fikir aku serendah itu."

"Tak usah berpura-pura!"

"Aku tak berpura-pura."

"Siapa yang tahu." ucap Baekhyun lagi mengakhiri percakapan pedas mereka.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, dan hubungan mereka sama sekali tak membaik. Baekhyun yang baru saja sembuh dari penyakitnya, harus kembali bekerja. Entah penyakit apa,pihak medis tak bisa mendiagnosanya. Yang jelas seminggu setelah sekembalinya mereka dari vila, perut Baekhyun terasa sakit seperti seseorang menarik ususnya keluar, ia bahkan tak kuat untuk bangkit dari ranjang. Dan selama seminggu itu Baekhyun harus di rawat oleh seorang suster yang Chanyeol sewa untuk Baekhyun.

Kini Baekhyun sedang mencicipi makanan yang akan disajikan, keadaan dapur sangat ramai tapi hal itu tak menganggu konsentrasi Baekhyun untuk menilai cita rasa masakan yang dibuat bawahannya.

"Hm, sepertinya sedikit merica akan lebih baik." Ucap Baekhyun dan segera bawahannya menambahkan merica. Baekhyun kembali berkeliling memantau anak didiknya, dan saat matanya bertemu dengan Kris ia berhenti.

"Bagaimana kesehatanmu?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri aku baik-baik saja."

"Hm, baguslah."

..

...

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan saat akan melewati ruang tamu tak sengaja ia melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang berpelukan sambil menonton tv. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti dihujam ribuan pisau. Padahal ia sudah melihat yang lebih dari ini, tapi bukan berarti ia tak sakit hati, hanya saja rasanya tak sesakit sekarang.

"Baekhyun sshi. Kau sudah pulang? Mau bergabung bersama kami?" tanya Luhan ramah. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum pahit lalu berjalan ke dalam kamarnya.

"Yeol-ah, apa kau tak merasa jika Baekhyun sshi sedikit berubah."

"Apanya?"

"Ia terlihat lebih gemuk."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol memutar kepalanya melihat Baekhyun yang melangkah menaiki anak tangga dengan wajah yang lesu. Dan jantung Chanyeol seolah berhenti berdetak saat melihat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, entah mengapa itu membuat Baekhyun terlihat lebih cantik.

"Mungkin nafsu makannya meningkat." Sahut Chanyeol cuek, sambil kembali memeluk pinggang Luhan dan kembali menonton.

…

…

…

Tiga minggu berlalu sejak malam dimana Baekhyun merasa hatinya sangat sakit. Hari-harinya terasa lebih buruk kini. Bahkan ia tak konsentrasi dalam pekerjaannya dan beberapa kali mendapat komplain dari pelanggan, entah itu karena masakannya yang terasa sangat asin, atau terlalu pedas, atau bahkan tak terasa apapun. Baekhyun merasa kehebatan lidahnya menghilang, ia juga tak tahu apa sebabnya yang jelas, saat kakinya melangkah ke dalam dapur ia akan merasa tak enak badan, pusing dan juga mual. Dan kini Baekhyun terbaring di atas ranjangnya, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, bahkan ia belum makan sejak siang tadi. Dan saat akan menutup matanya, suara cekikikan dari ruang tengah mengganggu pendengarannya. Ia mulai kesal,namun berusaha sabar dan menutup telinganya. Ia jarang berada di rumah dibawah jam 7 malam, jadi ia juga jarang mendengar keributan yang dibuat Chanyeol dan Luhan.  
"Hahaahaha.. Lucu sekali beruang itu."

CUKUP!

Kesabaran Baekhyun telah habis, ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Yaak! kalian! Bisakan kalian tak berisik hah? Aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur."

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada apa? Kau tanya ada apa? Aku sakit sejak pagi tadi, dan aku bahkan tak bisa makan karena aku merasa mual, dan sekarang aku mencoba untuk tidur, tapi suara berisik kalian menggangguku. Tidak bisakah kalian diam. Aku membiarkan kalian bercinta dan melakukan hal nista lainnya di rumah ini, bukan berarti kalian bebas melakukan apapun. Kau Luhan sshi, sekali-kali pikirkanlah keadaan suamimu, kau kan sudah punya rumah seharusnya kau pulang kesana bukan malah merusak rumah tangga orang lain, dan kau namja IDIOT! Berhenti membuatku semakin membencimu!" ucapan Baekhyun barusan membuat kedua namja di hadapannnya terdiam. Baekhyun segera berjalan ke kamarnya dengan tertatih-tatih.

Saat Baekhyun menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam bantal, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Baekhyun aku ingin bicara!"

"Mwo?" tanya Baekhyun ketus dengan suara yang Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun sedang menangis.

" Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu tadi? Kau tahu Luhan menangis mendengar ucapanmu."

"Peduli sekali kau padanya, apa kau tak tahu jika aku juga sering menangis karenamu?" bentak Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu seberapa sering aku menangis karenamu? Kau fikir aku tak sakit hati melihatmu bermesraan dengan namja lain?"

"Kau yang memulainya."

"Ne, memang aku yang memulainya dengan membawa namja kemari. Tapi asal kau tahu kami tak ada hubungan apa-apa, dan dia hanya mengantarkanku yang kebetulan mabuk. Kau juga harus tahu, aku tak pernah tidur dengan namja lain selain dirimu, dan malam itu aku sama sekali tak melakukan apapun denga Kai. Lalu keesokan paginya aku mengundurkan diri dari restourant itu, restourant yang selalu aku impikan, karena aku memikirkan perasaanmu. Tapi kau dengan sesuka hatimu mengajak namja lain kesini, dan bahkan kalian bercinta di rumah ini, tanpa mempedulikan perasaanku." Chanyeol terdiam, dia merasa seolah orang yang paling salah.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku berterus terang padamu, jika saat aku kembali ke Korea kau sudah kau tak menanyakan keadaanku, apakah aku baik-baik saja disana, apakah aku makan dengan baik, atau kah aku tidur dengan nyenyak. Sama sekali tak pernah Chanyeol, bahkan selama aku di Paris kau tak pernah memberiku kabar. Aku tahu aku yang salah, aku tahu semua ini karena aku yang ingin menjadi chef. Tapi tidakkah kau bisa menerimanya, menerima cita-citaku? Aku saja bisa menerima semua keputusanmu. Tapi kau_" air mata Baekhyun mengalir turun,ia masih menatap Chanyeol yang diam terpaku.

" Aku rasa ini sudah cukup Chanyeol, aku tak bisa bertahan lagi. Aku akan berterus terang dengan eomma dan appa. Dan aku akan bicara sehalus mungkin sehingga penyakit eommamu tak akan kambuh. Bagaimana pun juga aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai eommaku."

"Baekhyun.."

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi Chanyeol, Aku..aku.. Huueeekkk..hueeekk.." Baekhyun menutup kedua mulutnya, dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol segera menyusul Baekhyun, dan memijat punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus memuntahkan cairan bening yang kental,dan juga sedikit makanan, Chanyeol menjadi cemas, dan kecemasannya meningkat saat mendapati tubuh Baekhyun terkulai lemas di tangannya.

"Baekhyunnn!"

..

...

Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan mulai menyadari jika ia bukan di dalam kamarnya. Ia hendak bangkit tapi tangannya terasa sakit karena sebuah jarum infus menancap disana.

"Akhirnya kau bangun."

"Ada apa denganku Chanyeol?"

"Kau pingsan tadi."

"Lalu apa kata dokter?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tak terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Kalian baik-baik saja." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu sedetik kemudian terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kalian?"

"Hmm.. Aku bingung harus mulai darimana. Ini sangat aneh, bahkan medis pun tak bisa menjelaskan."

"Jangan berputar-putar! Bicara yang jelas!"

"Hm.. kau sedang hamil."

"MWOOO? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi.. selamat. Usia kandunganmu menginjak dua bulan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih berusaha mencerna yang terjadi.

Tiga hari dirawat dirumah sakit membuat Baekhyun rindu dengan rumahnya. Dan kini dokter telah memperbolehkan Baekhyun pulang. Chanyeol juga meminta pada pihak rumah sakit agar merasahasiakan hal ini, ia tak ingin Baekhyun diganggu oleh banyak media.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin makan es krim." Ucap Baekhyun saat sampai di apartemennya.

"Baiklah tunggu disini, aku akan membelikannnya untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol dan segera pergi. Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Sayang. Aku sepertinya mulai menyukai kau berada di dalam. Sikapnya berubah terhadapku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya.

Belum ada yang mengetahui perihal kehamilan Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tak ingin hal itu tersebar kemana-mana yang pada akhirnya akan mempersulitnya. Dan untuk itu Baekhyun harus kembali beraktifitas normal, dan disini ia sekarang, di dapur restourant, tapi semenjak tadi Baekhyun sudah mual saat mencium aroma masakan dan aroma daging-daging mentah, serta aroma amis dari ikan-ikan, kerang, udang, lobster, atau apapun yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Kris yang berdiri di luar dapur yang kebetulan lewat 'mungkin' memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang aneh.

"Baekhyun sshi, aku ingin bicara." Ucap Kris. Baekhyun menoleh, lalu ia mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kris.

" Silahkan duduk!" Kris mempersilahkan Baekhyun saat mereka sampai di ruang kerja Kris.

"Ne. Gomawo. Ada apa Kris?"

"Begini. Akhir-akhir ini, aku perhatikan kau kurang konsentrasi dalam bekerja. Apa kesehatanmu masih terganggu?" tanya Kris.

"Uhm.. Ani. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu jelas, kau sedang tak dalam kondisi yang bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Jujurlah padaku! Kau tak usah menutupi apapun!"

"..."

"Aku juga sudah tahu perihal kau dan suamimu. Namja yang datang waktu itu adalah suamimu kan? namja tinggi dengan kekasihnya, Xi Luhan sshi. Rekan kerja suamimu dulu, dan kini menjadi bawahan suamimu dan juga kekasihnya?" ucap Kris. Mendadak wajah Baekhyun pucat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sangatlah tidak masuk akal."

"Benarkah? Hm. Tapi itu tak penting. Aku tak peduli apa yang suamimu lakukan, tapi yang terpenting adalah perasaanmu."

"Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku Byun Baekhyun."

"Mwo? apa kau gila?"

"Ani. Aku benar-benar tergila-gila padamu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Pembicaraan ini sudah kelewatan Kris sshi. Maaf aku harus pergi." Ucap Baekhyun, namun Kris dengan cepat menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya ganas. Baekhyun berusaha menolak, namun kekuatan Kris sangat besar. Sampai akhirnya entah dapat kekuatan darimana, Baekhyun berhasil mendorong Kris, namun ia terpental ke pintu.

" Kau benar-benar sudah kelewatan Kris sshi." ucap Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah dan satu tangan mengelap bibirnya. Mata Baekhyun memerah dan sedikit berair karena menahan amarah. Dan tiba-tiba ia meringis kesakitan, ia memegang perutnya dan berteriak kesakitan. Rasanya seperti dicabik, dan di remas. Baekhyun terduduk melemas kelantai dengan tangan masih memegang perutnya.

"Sakit..sa...kit.. Yeollie. Sakit..akkhh.." dan semuanya menjadi gelap setelah teriakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara beberapa orang di sekitarnya, dan suara bass yang terdengar panik membuatnya membuka mata. Perlahan, pelan, dan berat, Baekhyun mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Dan saat mata itu terbuka, sosok yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah suaminya, orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia, sedang memandang ke arahnya panik.

"Baekhyun-ah?" tanya suara itu lembut.

"Yeollie. Ada apa denganku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau pingsan di tempat kerja tadi."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana keadaan bayi kita?" Baekhyun segera bangkit dan memegang perutnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin kau terlalu lelah Baek." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang punggung tangan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan. Baekhyun terdiam, ia mulai teringat dengan kejadian sebelum dia pingsan tadi, ia merasa bersalah pada suaminya karena membiarkan pria lain menciumnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti gelisah? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Hah? ani. Aku hanya mencemaskan kandunganku. Tak mudah bagi seorang pria untuk memiliki kandungan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hehehhe.. tapi kau harus bertahan demi bayi kita." Ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun lembut, membuat Baekhyun seolah terbang merasakan belaian Chanyeol yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ne?"

"Uhm.. Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena dulu aku begitu egois dan tak mau mendengar ucapanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertunduk dan nampaknya sedikit terisak.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sayang."

"Maukah kau memulai hidup yang baru bersamaku lagi? Ah ani.. kau, aku dan aegya kita?" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam dan memandang Baekhyun dalam. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, ia tahu pertanyaannya sangat salah, tapi entah mengapa ia ingin mengucapkannya.

"Ne."

"Jinja? Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh? Hanya kita bertiga. Tak ada orang lain? Apa kau sanggup?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ne." Sahut Chanyeol sambil mengangguk.

"Dan itu berarti tidak ada.. eerr.. Luhan." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam, ia melempar arah pandangnya ke bawah. Dan saat itu Baekhyun rasanya ingin memukul dirinya yang kurang ajar karena telah mengharapkan lebih.

"Ne" Namun apa yang dibayangkan Baekhyun berbeda dengan realita. Chanyeol menyanggupinya dan betapa dia senang akan hal itu.

"Tapi kau masih boleh menemuinya, aku tidak melarangmu untuk berkomunikasi dengannya. Tapi aku harap kau jangan membawanya_"

"Ne..ne.. arraseo chagi. Bukankah aku bilang iya tadi?" ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum manis ke arah istrinya.

" Oh iya aku hampir lupa. Aku harus bersiap." Ucap Chanyeol dan bangkit dari duduknya bersama dengan dokter pribadi dan juga asistennya.

" Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Eomma dan appa sebentar lagi datang Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

..

..

Baekhyun nampak tersenyum bahagia saat mertuanya membelai lembut kepalanya.

"Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu!" ucap Nyonya Park.

"Ne arraseo eomma. Tapi ini benar-benar aneh, bagaimana mungkin seorang namja sepertiku bisa hamil." Ucap Baekhyun. Eomma Chanyeol melirik ke arah suaminya.

"Itulah yang dinamakan keajaiban sayang." Ucap Appa Chanyeol kini. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa jadi orang paling beruntung kini, karena begitu banyak yang sosok orangtua kandungnya sudah tak bersamanya lagi, karena kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun lalu sebelum kepulangan Baekhyun ke Korea, dan.. ah sudahlah jangan mengingat masa-masa sedih itu lagi di saat Baekhyun kita sedang tertawa bahagia.

" Kau juga harus mengontrol emosimu. Jangan sampai kau marah, sedih, ataupun perasaan buruk lainnya karena itu akan mempengaruhi janinmu."

"Jinja?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Eomma pernah merasakannya sayang. Dan kejadian tadi pasti disebabkan karena emosi Baekhyun yang tak terkendali. Benarkan?" tanya eomma lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan bayangan tentang Kris yang mencium paksanya kembali terlintas.

"Oh iya, mulai besok kau tak perlu bekerja lagi. Bukankah penghasilan Chanyeol lebih dari cukup?"tanya appa.

"Tapi appa_"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, kau harus mementingkan keadaan janinmu. Ingat kau harus menjaga hadiah istimewa ini." Ucap appanya lagi.

"Ne appa." Sahut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menatap istrinya itu penuh arti.

…

…

…

Luhan nampak duduk di sebuah cafe yang biasa ia datangi bersama Chanyeol, dan tak lama kekasih hati yang ia tunggu itu muncul juga. Luhan tersenyum, begitu pula Chanyeol namun Luhan tahu senyuman Chanyeol berarti lain.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah dengan Baekhyun sshi?"tanya Luhan. Chanyeol yang awalnya menunduk kini menatap Luhan, seolah mencari sebuah alasan dari sorot mata teduh Luhan.

"Ne. Kemarin dia pingsan di tempat kerja."

"Jinja? Lalu bagaimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan mengangguk

"Ne, dia baik-baik saja, hanya terlalu lelah."

"Ah syukurlah. Aku fikir terjadi sesuatu padanya. Kau harus rajin-rajin memperhatikan kesehatannya, walaupun hubungan kalian ..uhm.. yah begitulah.. tapi dia tetap istrimu."

"Dan selamanya akan menjadi istriku." Lanjut Chanyeol cepat.

"Ah? N..ne?" tanya Luhan terkejut

"Ne Luhannie. Selamanya Baekhyun akan menjadi istriku. Dan..uhm.. sebenarnya kedatanganku kesini karena... karena aku ingin mengatakan padamu. Bagaimana kalau hubungan ini berakhir?" ucap Chanyeol takut-takut tak berani menatap iris mata Luhan yang membesar.

"M..mwo? apa kau bercanda?"ucap Luhan diselingi tawa getirnya.

"Ani, aku serius. Baekhyun hamil, karena itu_"

"Mwo? kau sedang bercanda kan Yeollie? Hahaha.. kau sedang mempermainkanku kan? sekarang hari apa? Apa sekarang hari penting? Apa kau ingin memberikanku kejutan?" ucap Luhan panik sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mencari tanggal penting di kalendernya, Chanyeol menahan tangan Luhan. Luhan terdiam dengan wajah sedih dan sebuah senyuman getir, air matanya lolos. Chanyeol tak tega melihat sorot wajah Luhan segera bangkit dan memeluknya. Walau bagaimana pun Luhan adalah namja yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya, selalu membuatnya tersenyum dikala ia stres dengan pekerjaannya, menjadi tempat curhatnya dikala Chanyeol bermasalah dengan Baekhyun, dan menjadi alarm pengingatnya untuk segala kegiatan yang selalu Chanyeol lupakan. Chanyeol merasa menjadi orang paling jahat sedunia, ia baru saja menyakiti hati seorang yang begitu baik padanya.

"Mianhae.."

"Hajiman wae? Wae? Apa salahku Chanyeol ." isak Luhan dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menutup matanya, tak mampu mendengar suara isakan itu lagi.

"Mianhae. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun sayang. Apalagi dia sedang mengandung anakku, buah cinta kami berdua." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi.. ... aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga..aku juga Luhan. Tapi kau harus tahu selamanya kita tak akan bisa bersatu, kita memang ditakdirkan sampai disini. Kembalilah pada suamimu, dia pasti masih mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol. Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol mencari sebuah kebohongan disana,namun sayang yang Chanyeol katakan adalah sebuah kenyataan, kenyataan bahwa mereka berakhir sampai disini. Chanyeol menghapus air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir yang akan ia rindukan itu, dan perlahan melumatnya menyalurkan semua perasaan yanng ia rasakan sekarang.

"Chanyeol."

"Ne."

"Seandainya aku ada masalah, apa boleh aku menemuimu?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang ia tempelkan di pipi Luhan.

"Tentu saja sayang. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian kembali memeluk Luhan.

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya dan meletakan kunci mobilnya di meja. Wajahnya masih tertunduk, ia masih memikirkan Luhan, namun sedetik kemudian pikirannya teralih ke Baekhyun. Ia mencari-cari istrinya itu, dan betapa leganya ia saat menemukan Baekhyun sedang tertidur di ranjang, tapi ia merasakan ada kejanggalan di kamar Baekhyun, lemarinya terbuka dan ada dua koper yang sudah penuh terisi pakaian, apa Baekhyun berencana pindah? Pikir Chanyeol. Ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan duduk di atas ranjang, ia mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut dan pelan dan tiba-tiba mata itu terbuka menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne baru saja. Oh iya apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaianmu? Apa kau berencana pindah?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya dengan memasang wajah sedih lalu ia beralih ke Chanyeol.

"Ne aku akan pindah." Ucap Baekhyun.

TBC

Ayo-ayo…

Mana suaranya Chanbaek shipper? ..

Mian untuk Chanlu shipper, harus patah hati. Karena dari awal ini memang ff chanbaek. Oh iya, ini happy ending ya..

Jadi jangan takut buat baca..

Mohon review nya..


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Still loving you ( PART 4 )

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun and other

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang udah review, follow atau mem favorite kan ff ini. Aku udah baca review kalian satu-satu, tapi maaf kalo ada yang gak ke reply. Aku seneng banget sama respon kalian. Di chapter Ini jangan lupa review ya..

Happy reading

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya dan meletakan kunci mobilnya di meja. Wajahnya masih tertunduk, ia masih memikirkan Luhan, namun sedetik kemudian pikirannya teralih ke Baekhyun. Ia mencari-cari istirnya itu, dan betapa leganya ia saat menemukan Baekhyun sedang tertidur di ranjang, tapi ia merasakan ada kejanggalan di kamar Baekhyun, lemarinya terbuka dan ada dua koper yang sudah penuh terisi pakaian, apa Baekhyun berencana pindah? Pikir Chanyeol. Ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan duduk di atas ranjang, ia mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut dan pelan dan tiba-tiba mata itu terbuka menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne baru saja. Oh iya apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaianmu? Apa kau berencana pindah?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya dengan memasang wajah sedih lalu ia beralih ke Chanyeol.

"Ne aku akan pindah." Ucap Baekhyun.

" Mwo?"

"Aku akan pindah ke kamarmu. Hehehehe.." Baekhyun memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi.

"Kau membuatku terkejut saja."

"Tapi, barang-barang ini terlalu banyak. Tadi aku kelelahan makanya aku ketiduran. Apa kau lelah?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu menyeringai.

"Aaah~ aku lelah sekali." Ucap Chanyeol lalu meregangkan otot tangannya dan berbaring terlentang.

"Yak! Kau pasti berbohong. Ayolah Park Chanyeol."

"Aahh~ ani aku lelaaaahhh.." ucap Chanyeol berpura-pura.

"Ck! Dasar tiang listrik. Kalau begitu biar aku sendiri saja. Dia fikir aku lemah." Decih Baekhyun lalu segera bangkit dan mengerekan kopernya lalu berusaha mengangkatnya, namun apa daya koper itu begitu besar dan tenaganya sangatlah tersenyum lalu membalik tubuhnya menjadi posisi tengkurap dengan kedua tangan menyangga dagunya.

"Aigoo! Katanya kau namja kuat, tapi kenapa mengangkat koper saja tak sanggup? Ckckck! Apalagi bobotmu sekarang kan menjadi dua orang." Ledek Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberikan death glare andalannya, dan bila itu bukan Chanyeol maka dipastikan orang tersebut sudah mati di tempat.

"Siapa bilang aku tak kuat?" Ucap Baekhyun lagi lalu berusaha mengangkat koper itu namun hanya terangkat beberapa cm dari lantai. Tiba-tiba dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, lalu tangannya melepas koper itu dan beralih memegang perutnya.

"Akh! Sakit! Sakit sekali." Ucapnya. Chanyeol melompat dari ranjangnya dan memegang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baekkie! Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

"Perutku..akh! perutku yeol."

"Kenapa dengan perutmu? Apa sakit lagi?"

"Perutku..perutku...Perutku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lapar. Jangan berlebihan begitu Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dan berdiri seperti biasa lagi. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi suaminya.

"Awas kau Baek! Kau berani-beraninya mengerjaiku.."

"Aku tak mengerjaimu, perutku memang lapar. Sebaiknya kau masakan sesuatu untuku Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun acuh lalu berjalan keluar kamar sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Chanyeol menatap istrinya itu lalu tersenyum sendiri.

..

..

.

"Huwaaa.. selamat makan." Seru Baekhyun sambil membuka sumpit di tangannya. Ia segera mengambil beberapa daging pangang dan menyantapnya bersamaan dengan nasi.  
"Enak sekali Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentu ini lebih enak dari masakanmu."

"Ck! Aku hanya mengatakan ini enak bukan lezat jadi tak perlu besar kepala. Semua juga tahu kalau masakanku jauh lebih enak."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa tak masak sendiri?"

"Uri Aegya ingin dimasakan olehmu."

TOK..

Chanyeol memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan sendok.

"Ck! Jangan membuat alasan. Aku tahu itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja."

"Ani. Inilah yang dinamakan ngidam Yeol. Aigoo! Masak kau tak tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tak tahu, aku kan namja."

"Lalu kau fikir aku apa?"

"Kau namja, tapi sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ibu."

"Ck! Tapi aku tetap namja."

"Ne..ne... namja yang manis. Oh iya kau tahu hal-hal seperti itu darimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Hal-hal berhubungan dengan kehamilan?"

"Tentu saja dari buku dan internet"

"Hhm.. sepertinya kau sudah siap menjadi seorang ibu." Ledek Chanyeol.

"Siap tak siap aku harus siap. Kau juga sebaiknya mempersiapkan diri menjadi seorang ayah"

"Hahaha. Itu tak sulit, aku hanya perlu mencari uang yang banyak."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Apa kau tak tahu menjadi seorang calon ayah sangatlah sulit apalagi dimasa-masa mengidam."

"Benarkah? Uuuhh. Aku begitu takut." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya dengan gaya meledek.

"Lihat saja nanti! Seberapa sering aegya kita membuatmu kesulitan."

"Heuh, palingan hanya ingin buah kan? lihat! Kulkas kita sudah penuh berisi buah." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya dan menyeringai.

..

..

.

" Yeol, aku ingin makan pisang, tapi yang sudah di potong." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke dapur lalu datang dengan sebuah piring. Kemudian ia kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

..

.

Pukul 23.00 WKS

"Yeol. Aku ingin minum jus apel yang dicampur dengan mangga" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol yang belum tertidur dan masih berkutat dengan laptopnya melirik Baekhyun sebentar lalu menatapnya curiga takut-takut kalau Baekhyun mengerjainya.

"Ini keinginan bayi kita."ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu bangkit.

..

.

Pukul 02.00

"Yeol..yeol.."

"Hm.."

"Irreona!"

"Wae?"

"Hm, aku ingin es krim stroberi."

"Mwo? malam-malam begini?" suara Chanyeol meninggi. Baekhyun menyipitkan pupilnya dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah dan keluarlah suara tangisannya.

"Huwee.. ini keinginan aegya kita, bukan keinginanku. Huwee.. kenapa malah membentakku?"

"Ulljima! Ulljima! Aku tak membentakmu. Ne..ne.. aku belikan sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Mianhae.. mianhae karena merepotkanmu huwee.."

"Cup..cup.. ulljima. Aku tak merasa direpotkan, sekarang juga aku akan pergi ke mini market dan membelikanmu es krim stroberi." Ucap Chanyeol lalu segera turun dari ranjangnya.

Chanyeol merasa benar-benar merasa kelelahan beberapa hari belakangan ini selalu terjaga hanya untuk memenuhi semua keinginan Baekhyun, lingkar hitam mulai terlihat di bawah matanya, wajahnya pun sangat kacau. Ia berjalan sambil menenteng tas kerja coklatnya dan berjalan menuju lift. Namun saat pintu itu akan tertutup, masuklah seseorang dan mereka sempat saling pandang. Chanyeol menarik tangan orang itu saat orang itu hendak pergi. Dan mereka berdua sempat canggung satu sama lain.

"Uhm.. hai!" sapa Chanyeol dan orang itu menoleh menatap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

"Yak! Kenapa kau canggung begitu?" tanya namja itu – Xi Luhan –

"Mwo? siapa yang canggung? Lagipula siapa yang ingin menghindar?" sindir Chanyeol.

"Siapa bilang aku... aigoo! Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Luhan yang baru menyadari wajah Chanyeol yang kusut.

"Ini..ini akibat Baekhyun yang ngidam. Aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur beberapa hari belakangan ini dan aku harus memenuhi semua keinginannya."

"Hahahaha... itu wajar Yeol. Jika menginjak usia 2 sampai 4 bulan memang dalam masa ngidam, dan itu harus kau penuhi."

"Ne. Kau tahu saja yang seperti itu Luhan-ah."

"Ne tentu aku tahu. Aku sempat berharap bisa mengalami seperti Baekhyun sshi."

"Jinja? Pasti jika itu menjadi nyata anak kalian akan sangat manis." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Hahaha... sebenarnya aku mengharapkan ayahnya adalah kau Yeol." Ucap Luhan dan membuat Chanyeol tertegun.

"Hahahaha... aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau serius sekali?" goda Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Chanyeol dan tak lama lift terbuka.

" Aku pergi dulu Yeol." Ucap Luhan lalu menghilang di balik lift yang kembali tertutup. Luhan bersender di salah satu dinding di persimpangan koridor, ia terus menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit. Air matanya yang awalnya hanya sebuah bendungan, kita meleleh turun melewati pipinya yang putih.

"Selamat untuk kebahagianmu Yeol." Gumam Luhan sambil menengadah ke atas dengan mata tertutup. Luhan membuka matanya saat sesuatu menyapu pipinya.

"Chanyeol?" gumam Luhan pelan. Dan sosok itu tersenyum.

"Kau adalah makhluk tercantik yang diciptakan Tuhan lengkap dengan senyumanmu yang meneduhkan. Aku harap kau tidak merusak pemberian Tuhan itu dengan menangis seperti ini. Aku merasa seperti namja paling jahat di dunia yang membuat malaikat Tuhan sepertimu menangis." Ucap Chanyeol. Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sendunya, mencari kehangatan dalam manik hitam Chanyeol.

"Mianhae.. aku sudah berusaha untuk tak bersedih dan mengikhlaskanmu tapi semua terasa makin sakit saat melihatmu. Mungkin_" Luhan menggantung ucapannya lalu melempar arah pandangnya.

"Mungkin apa?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini."

"Mwo? kau gila? Lalu bagaimana dengan kelangsungan hidupmu?"

"Mungkin aku bisa mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain."

"Ani. Itu tak semudah yang kau fikirkan Hannie. Kau tahu kan diusia kita yang sekarang sulit mencari pekerjaan, apalagi pekerjaanmu sekarang sangat bagus."

"Gwencahana Yeol. Setidaknya aku tak merasakan sakit_" Chanyeol segera memeluk Luhan erat, Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya, untung suasana di koridor sedang sepi. Luhan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol pelan.

" Sekali lagi kau mengatakan tentang pengunduran dirimu,atau jika sampai surat pengunduran dirimu ada diatas mejaku aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu Han." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit mengancam.

"Tapi_"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Han."

..

..

.

Baekhyun duduk disofa dengan bibir di poutkan imut. Ia benar-benar merasa bosan, jika ia masih bekerja pasti sekarang ia sedang memasak untuk para-para pelanggan, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar hampir mati kebosanan. Sejak bangun tadi, lalu mandi dan sarapan tak ada hal lain yang ia kerjakan selain menonton acara tv yang juga membosankan baginya. Oh iya jangan tanyakan mengapa Baekhyun tak bersih-bersih, Chanyeol sudah menyewa seorang maid yang akan datang pagi-pagi sekali dan akan pergi begitu tugasnya selesai. Baekhyun sudah melarang Chanyeol melakukannya, tapi alasan Chanyeol tak bisa Baekhyun pungkiri karena itu demi kebaikan Baekhyun hanya tak ingin Baekhyun merasa kelelahan. Baekhyun segera berlari ke kamarnya lalu mengambil sebuah box sedang yang ia letakan di dalam lemari. Ia ingat eomma Chanyeol pernah memberikannya kotak itu saat menjenguk Baekhyun dulu. Ia mengeluarkannya lalu meletakannya di atas tempat tidur. Ia membuka kotak itu penasaran, dan sedikit mengernyit saat yang ia lihat hanya sebuah tumpukan baju. Ia mengambil salah satu baju dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah baju ibu hamil. Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya.

"Pantas eomma mengatakan kalau sebaiknya aku membukanya 5 bulan lagi. Ternyata ini baju hamil, aigoo! Lagipula siapa yang mau mengenakan ini?" gumamnya kesal lalu melempar baju itu sembarang ke dalam kotak dan hendak berjalan keluar. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia menghadap kesamping dan melihat perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. Ia mengangkat sedikit bajunya dan mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit.

"Apa ini benar-benar kenyataan? Aegya? Apa kau benar-benar ada di dalam?" ucap Baekhyun lagi walau ia tahu tak akan ada jawaban. Baekhyun melirik baju hamil itu lagi, lalu ia tersenyum jahil. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju hamil itu dan tertawa melihat penampilannya yang nampak konyol di cermin, ia melihat perutnya kecewa, lalu mengambil sebuah bantal dan memasukannya ke dalam, ia tersenyum melihat perutnya yang membuncit sama seperti orang hamil tua. Lalu ia manatap wajahnya dan rambutnya yang pendek,ia semakin terlihat menggelikan. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah lemarinya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan mengambil sebuah wig yang dulu pernah ia gunakan untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta kostum sahabatnya. Ia mengenakannya, lalu sebuah kotak make-up yang entah untuk apa ia menyimpannnya. Ia mulai berias dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali bercermin.

"Aigoo! Apa ini benar-benar aku? Apa aku seperti ini jika menjadi seorang yoeja. Yeoppeunda." Ucapnya. Ia terus tersenyum-senyum, dan kadang tertawa konyol melihat dirinya di cermin. Dan sebuah pikiran terlintas di benaknya. Ia segera mengambil sebuah tas, memasukan ponselnya beserta dompetnya dan berjalan keluar.

..

..

..

"Huwaaa... segarnya. Seharusnya aku memikirkan hal ini sejak dulu." Ucap Baekhyun yang kini sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman.

"Eomma, eonnie itu sangat cantik." Gumam seorang anak kecil dan Baekhyun senang mendengar itu. Beberapa orang terkadang melirik Baekhyun, dan tak jarang yang ingin memiliki Baekhyun jika saja ia tak sedang hamil. Baekhyun terus berjalan sampai matanya tertuju pada seorang namja yang tengah duduk di kursi taman dengan sebuah kuas di tangannya dan sebuah kanvas di hadapannya.

"Permisi." Ucap Baekhyun, dan orang itu mengernyit dan menatapnya, dengan segera Baekhyun berdehem dan merubah suaranya menjadi lebih lembut.

"Permisi boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Baekhyun dan namja itu mengangguk.

"Gamsahamnida." Ucap Baekhyun. Ia kembali melirik namja itu dan melihat apa yang sedang di gambar orang itu. Ternyata ia sedang menggambar seseorang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon dengan wajah tertunduk dan Baekhyun tersenyum saat menyadari jika orang itu sama dengannya sama-sama menyukai namja.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Baekhyun, dan namja itu menoleh tak suka ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa orang yang kau gambar itu kekasihmu?" ulang Baekhyun lagi.

"Ani." Ucap namja itu dingin.

"Oh aku tahu. Apa dia orang yang diam-diam kau sukai?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, orang itu hanya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Aigoo! Aku benar? Ckckckck! Tak apa-apa, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mengejarnya sampai ia jatuh ketanganmu." Ucap Baekhyun dan menepuk pundak namja itu sok akrab.

"Hal itu sudah aku lakukan beberapa tahun lalu, dan sekarang ia sudah menjadi istriku." Ucap namja itu.

"Jinja? Huwaaa... usahamu cukup keras juga. Aku yakin kau begitu mencintainya, aigoo! Betapa beruntungnya dia." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berangan-angan.

" Heuh..beruntung. Aku harap ia merasa begitu juga."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Jika dia merasa menjadi orang yang beruntung karena cintaku, seharusnya ia tak berselingkuh di belakangku." Ucap namja itu lagi. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia tak terlalu mau ikut urus campur urusan orang setidaknya itu amanat yang selalu Chanyeol ucapkan padanya.

" Oh mungkin dia tidak berselingkuh, kau harus menyelidikinya dulu."

"Percuma. Aku sudah tahu semua kebusukannya. Aku menyesal menikah dengannya." Ucap namja itu lagi.

"Kau tahu. Aku pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu pada suamiku, tapi setelahnya aku benar-benar menyesal. Tak ada yang namanya penyesalan dalam sebuah pernikahan, karena kita masih memiliki kesempatan, selama benda ini masih melingkar disini."ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk cincin yang melingkar di jari namja itu. Namja itu nampak melihat dengan dahi berkerut ke arah cincinnya, kemudian ia memandang Baekhyun datar.

" Oh iya sepertinya aku sudah harus pergi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"..."

"Uhm senang berkenalan denganmu..ehm.."

"Oh Sehun."

"Hah, Oh Se_ tunggu! Sepertinya aku tak asing dengan namamu." Ucap Baekhyun lagi sambil berfikir.

"Ada jutaan bahkan ribuan orang di luar sana yang memiliki nama seperti namaku." Sahut Sehun datar.

"Oh kau benar. Dan_ kalau aku boleh tahu. Kenapa kau menggambar istrimu dari sudut pandang yang jauh? Kenapa tidak fokus pada wajahnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena aku tahu selamanya aku hanya akan bisa mencintainya dari kejauhan." Ucap Sehun lagi. Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya dengan kepala mengangguk-ngangguk seolah mengerti, padahal sesungguhnya ia masih bingung dengan ucapan Sehun.

~4 bulan kemudian~

Usia kandungan Baekhyun sudah menginjak hampir 7 bulan, dan dengan keadaan perutnya yang semakin membesar Baekhyun lebih sering untuk keluar dengan pakaian wanita. Ia hanya tak mau orang-orang menjadikannya bahan pembicaraan jika ia keluar dengan tubuh aslinya. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun berjalan cukup lambat, perutnya yang membesar membuatnya susah untuk melangkah, apalagi tubuhnya sedikit membesar. Terkadang ia kesal dengan keadaan ini dan selalu protes kepada Tuhan kenapa ia bisa mengalami hal aneh ini, tapi jika ia ingat yang ada di kandungannya sekarang adalah buah cintanya dengan Chanyeol maka ia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati dan menganggap itu adalah sebuah anugrah. Baekhyun menjilati es krimnya, walau tubuhnya sedikit membesar namun ia masih terlihat imut saat lidahnya dengan lihat menjilat es krim yang mulai mencair itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri diusianya yang menginjak kepala dua ini ia masih sangat memfavoritkan es krim stroberi sebagai makanan kesukaannya, dan setiap ia keluar rumah ia pasti akan membeli es krim itu untuk memenuhi keinginannya yang terpendam karena Chanyeol melarangnya makan es krim terlalu banyak.

Baekhyun mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu lalu berjalan lagi menuju trotoar, ia ingin makan sesuatu dari salah satu restourant favoritnya. Dengan wajah tersenyumnya ia mulai berjalan pelan, namun saat akan menyebrang ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menangkap dua buah sosok yang tak asing di matanya, Luhan dan tentu saja suaminya. Yang membuatnya kecewa adalah kedua sosok itu keluar bersamaan dari sebuah restourant dengan berdampingan dan Luhan yang tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol yang juga tersenyum.

Baekhyun membatu di tempat, hati dan matanya memberikan respon yang sama yaitu rasa yang amat panas, bahkan bulir-bulir air menggenang di kelopak matanya. Ia fikir Chanyeol benar-benar sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Luhan, ia menyesal percaya pada namja jangkung itu, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya mempercayai Chanyeol. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol dan segera melaju. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam kantungnya lalu membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**From : Nae sarang Park Chanyeol pabbo**

**Message : Mianhae aku baru bisa membalas pesanmu Baekkie. Aku baru saja selesai meeting dengan klien. Apa kau sudah makan? Jangan lupa minum vitaminmu chagi. Saranghae.**

Baekhyun menggenggam erat ponsel itu, dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak keras membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit, mulutnya mengerang mengeluarkan sebuah rintihan kesakitan. Ia terduduk ke tanah dan saat beberapa orang mulai menghampirinya, ia memejamkan matanya dan setelahnya ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

TBC

Ayo-ayo mana reviewnya..

Aku harap kalian semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisahnya, dan oh sekali lagi aku kasi tahu ini ff happy ending, jadi jangan khawatir ya..

Mian kalo aku updatenya lama, aku minta maaf bgt. Habisnya aku bener-bener sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Dan untuk beberapa readers yang nanya, kenapa aku selalu buat Baekhyun tersiksa disetiap fanfiction karena menurut aku kalo marriage life itu lebih bagus kalo ada salah satu yang tersakiti. Tapi tenang aku bakal buat ini happy ending.. jadi jangan lupa review ya...


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Still loving u part 5

Author : Park Shita a.k.a Lee Shita

Pairing : Chanbaek, Chanlu, Hunhan and other

Guys...

readers ku yang paling aku cintai, mian ya kalo ff ini lama banget publishnya. Tapi hari ini aku bawa chapter terbaru dari ff ini, aku harap kalian gak lupa am ceritanya. Dan tetep review ya, aku makasi buat yang udah review di chapter2 sebelumnya.

::Happy reading::

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ia melihat ke arah perutnya dan ia bersyukur karena kandunganya masih ada. Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Sehun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oh Sehun sshi? Kau_"

"..." Sehun hanya berjalan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa kau yang membawa ku kesini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne."

Baekhyun tersadar sesuatu ia tak lagi menggunakan kostum perempuan. Ia meraba kepalanya yang sudah tak berisi rambut palsunya.

"Tak perlu mencari benda itu lagi! Aku sudah tahu siapa kau." Ucap Sehun pria dingin dengan kulit seputih susu itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku bukan bermaksud untuk membohongimu." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Ne arraseo. Dan aku tahu siapa kau Byun Baekhyun sshi? kau adalah istri dari Park Chanyeol."

"Ne. Kau benar. Darimana kau tahu?" sahut Baekhyun tegas, tak ada yang perlu ia sembunyikan lagi, toh Sehun sudah tahu perihal penyamarannya.

"Hubungan kalian nyaris saja hancur, dan ditengah-tengah pernikahan kalian suamimu berselingkuh dengan namja lain yang merupakan rekan kerja suamimu sendiri. Dan penyebab kau berada disini sekarang adalah karena kau melihat suamimu bersama namja itu lagi, padahal mereka sudah berjanji untuk berpisah." Ucap Sehun. Dan Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar namja putih ini mengoceh sepanjang ini.

"Ba..bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hell. Aku adalah suami dari selingkuhan suamimu." Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati, pantas saja Luhan selingkuh. Ternyata suaminya adalah namja dingin seperti ini, pantas saja Luhan lebih memilih Chanyeol suaminya karena selain tampan Chanyeol sangatlah hangat dan romantis.

"Ini semua salahmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jika saja kau bisa menjaga istrimu, jika saja kau bisa membahagiakan istrimu maka istrimu tak mungkin pergi darimu dan mencintai namja lain. Dia tak akan mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain. Dia tak akan merusak kehidupanku dengan Chanyeol." Bentak Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun tajam.

"Ini semua salahmu karena bersikap dingin seperti itu. Jika aku jadi Luhan, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Untuk apa aku bertahan dengan namja yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu ia mencintaiku atau tidak." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Keduanya saling pandang dengan hebat, sampai suara pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi.

"Baekkie!" ucap suara berat itu yang segera berlari masuk di susul sosok mungil lain yang sedikit terkejut melihat Sehun berdiri mematung menatapnya.

"Se_Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Luhan.

"Baekkie? Gwencaha?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa kau masih peduli padaku? Sana pergi saja dengan Luhan!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Apa kau sedang bertanya pabbo! Apa makan berdua siang ini bersama Luhan tak bisa menjelaskan semuanya? Bahkan kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau sedang meeting dengan klien."

"Aku memang sedang meeting."

"BOHONG!"

"Aku bersumpah. Aku dan Luhan tidak hanya berdua, ada klien kami dari Canada. Aku sengaja meminta bantuan Luhan karena klien ini adalah teman Luhan saat kuliah dulu. Percayalah!"

"..."

"Chanyeol benar Baekhyun. Kalau kau tidak percaya aku bisa memberikan nomernya padamu kau bisa menghubunginya." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun terdiam,lalu terisak. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia benar-benar tak kuat dan sekali lagi ia merasakan kontraksi hebat dalam perutnya. Dahinya berkerut ia berpindah memegang perutnya yang buncit.

"Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol panik sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Tolong panggilkan dokter!" ucap Chanyeol. Luhan mengangguk dan saat ia akan berbalik matanya menatap Sehun yang hanya berdiri dengan wajah datar padahal dalam kondisi genting begini. Luhan berdecih, lalu berlari keluar ruangan.

...

...

...

" Baekhyun-ah! Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok eomma Chanyeol alias ibu mertua Baekhyun dengan wajah cemasnya. Matanya sempat bertabrakan dengan mata Luhan yang kini sedang berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?" bentak Nyonya Park sambil menatap kesal Luhan yang baru saja selesai memperbaiki bantal Baekhyun.

"A..aku hanya_"

"Kau ingin mencelakai Baekhyun kami hah?" bentak Nyonya Park lagi sambil menarik kasar tangan Luhan menjauh dari Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

"An..ani." Luhan hanya tertunduk takut.

"Dasar perusak rumah tangga orang!" Sekali lagi ucapan Nyonya Park menusuk tepat ke jantung Luhan.

"Heuh! Kau benar-benar tak ada malu ya? Datang kesini? Apa yang kau inginkan hah? memastikan kalau Baekhyun meninggal dan setelahnya kau akan menikah dengan Chanyeol kami?" lagi, Luhan merasakan hatinya seperti dicabik-cabik. Luhan menahan air matanya yang hendak turun. Ia tahu ia memang salah, ia tahu hubungannya dengan Chanyeol selama ini salah, dan menyakiti hati pasangan mereka.

Tapi ia telah berusaha untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol dan dari dulu dia memang tak pernah berfikiran jahat untuk melenyapkan Baekhyun agar dia bisa bersama Chanyeol, tak pernah. Sekali lagi! Tak pernah dan tak akan pernah. Luhan bukanlah namja jahat seperti di film-film yang dengan egoisnya merampas suami orang lain, oke! Apa yang ia lakukan memang merusak rumah tangga orang lain, tapi ia tidaklah salah rumah tangga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sudah rusak bahkan jauh sebelum ia menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap manik mata eomma Chanyeol, wanita yang melahirkan orang yang pernah ia cintai.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan telak mengenai pipi Luhan, bahkan saking kerasnya tubuh lemahnya pun terjatuh ke lantai. Ia tak melawan, ia hanya terduduk menatap malang ke arah lantai. Mungkin ini memang karmanya, begitu fikirnya.

"Kau benar-benar murahan! Aku yakin tak hanya Chanyeol dan suamimu yang pernah menikmati tubuhmu!" kali ini jauh lebih sakit. Luhan tak kuat lagi, ia meneteskan airmatanya.

"Eomma!" bentak Chanyeol yang kini hanya berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuah kantung kresek. Chanyeol membuang kantung itu, yang menyebabkan beberapa makanan dan minuman berserakan dilantai. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Luhan dan membantunya berdiri.

"Apa yang eomma lakukan padanya?" geram Chanyeol. Eommanya menatap Chanyeol tak percaya dan sedikit rasa takut. Oke garis bawahi kata itu, eommanya memang takut dengan anak semata wayangnya ini, ia takut kalau Chanyeol akan marah padanya. Tapi sepertinya kekhawatiran eommanya menjadi nyata, terbukti dengan Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau masih membelanya?" bentak eommanya.

"Karena dia tak salah eomma. Bahkan eomma tak mengenalnya? Mengapa memperlakukannya seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkul Luhan disampingnya.

"Karena dia pantas dilakukan seperti ini. Dia perusak rumah tangga orang Chanyeol. Karena dia, kau dan Baekhyun nyaris bercerai. Untung saja Baekhyun hamil, jika tidak kau pasti akan benar-benar menceraikannya."

"Eomma salah! Selamanya aku tak akan pernah menceraikan Baekhyun. Aku mencintainya, dan soal Luhan. Dia sama sekali tak salah, akulah yang membawanya dalam hubungan ini."

"Tapi bukankah dia bisa menolak? Bukankah dia punya suami juga? Apa dia mengurusi suaminya? Namja macam apa dia lebih memilih suami orang ketimbang suami sendiri? Eomma tak habis fikir apa yang ada di pikirannya?" ucap Nyonya Park lagi.

"Itu bukan salahnya!" ucap sebuah suara menginterupsi, ketiga orang itu –minus Baekhyun, karena sedang dibius- menoleh.

"Ini semua salahku Nyonya. Aku yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini, aku yang terlalu bodoh sebagai seorang suami. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih mencintainya lagi, seharusnya aku menunjukan seberapa besar rasa cintaku padanya." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah datarnya sambil sesekali menatap Luhan.

"Mianhae. Mianhae Luhannie." Ucap Sehun untuk pertama kalinya. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun tak percaya. Ibarat balita berusia 3 tahun yang mengucapkan 'mama' sebagai kata pertamanya, begitulah Sehun dimata Luhan. Seumur hidup ia mengenal Sehun ini kali pertama ia meminta maaf, apalagi wajah datarnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Seharusnya aku menjagamu agar tetap berada disisiku. Aku terlalu takut untuk kehilanganmu, aku takut rasanya akan sangat sakit saat tahu kau tak lagi mencintaiku seperti dulu, tapi kecemasanku malah menjadi nyata. Dan parahnya, rasanya jauh lebih sakit karena aku tak bisa mengungkapkan semua kekesalanku. Aku ingin menjadi suami yang bisa kau banggakan chagi. Aku ingin bisa menjadi suami yang selalu membuatmu ingin pulang hanya untuk melihat suamimu. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, dari sejak awal aku mengejarmu di masa-masa sekolah kita dan sampai saat ini bahkan seterusnya aku akan terus mencintaimu Luhannie." Ucap Sehun panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, dan ini untuk pertama kalinya juga.

Luhan terdiam dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia merasa bodoh karena berfikir Sehun tak mencintainya lagi, berfikir bahwa Sehun telah berselingkuh dibelakangnya dan sebelum itu terjadi maka ia yang berselingkuh duluan. Tapi hipotesisnya selama ini salah, Sehun hanya tak bisa mengungkapkan semuanya. Luhan bukannya tak tahu jika namja yang ia nikahi selama ini memang kurang aktif dalam berkomunikasi, tapi ia hanya berfikir bukankah setiap orang punya batas kejenuhan masing-masing. Tapi ternyata Sehun tak pernah jenuh untuk bersikap dingin dan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Se..sehun." hanya itu yang bisa Luhan gumamkan. Bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara, ia juga tak tahu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan, terlalu senangkah? Atau terlalu sedih? Apalah itu yang jelas sekarang jantung Luhan terasa berdenyut lebih kencang.

"Kalian tahu?" ucap eomma Chanyeol dengan suara lembutnya berbeda 360 derajat dari sikapnya tadi. Luhan, Sehun dan juga Chanyeol menoleh.

"Kalian terlihat sangat lucu dan konyol. Heuh, aku seolah kembali ke masa-masa mudaku dulu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kalian yang ada disini sedang mengingkari cinta kalian. Kalian saling mencintai tapi merasa jika orang yang kalian cintai tak mencintai kalian lagi. Heuh! Ini terdengar lucu. Dasar anak muda! Luhan sshi. Maafkan aku tadi sempat berbuat kasar padamu, sekarang kembalilah pada suamimu aku yakin jantungnya sedang berdetak kencang karena kalimat yang amat panjang yang sama sekali tak pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya." Ucap Nyonya Park sambil tersenyum jahil kearah Sehun yang hanya melempar pandangannya.

"Dan Sehun sshi. Kau berhak mendapatkan cintamu kembali atas keberanianmu. Mengungkapkan apa yang ada di fikiran kita tidaklah mudah, dan kau sukses melakukannya. Sekarang kalian berdua pergilah ke taman atau tempat yang romantis, buat suasana seolah kalian kembali kemasa-masa sekolah kalian dulu. Kalian berhak mendapatkannya. Dan sekali lagi Luhan sshi, maafkan aku karena tadi menamparmu, tapi aku fikir tamparan itu tak mengurangi kecantikanmu." Goda Nyonya Park lagi membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Ne. Gwenchanayo Nyonya." Ucap Luhan lalu berjalan ke arah Sehun. Saat berduanya berhadapan ada rasa canggung yang menyelimuti dan semuanya hilang saat dengan lancangnya Nyonya Park menarik tangan keduanya dan menyatukannya lalu mendorong mereka keluar.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir, lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan!" ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Annyeong! Hidup bahagia ya! Dan cepat susul Baekhyun kami!" ucap Nyonya Park sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu menutup pintu. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya.

"Eomma, kau selalu saja mencampuri urusan orang lain. Ckckcck."

Pletak!

"Appo!" gerutu Chanyeol sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat Baekhyunku seperti ini hah? bisa kau jelaskan Park Chanyeol!" Nyonya Park menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol menunggu penjelasan dari putra semata wayangnya.

"Aku akui aku salah eomma, tapi ini semua hanya salah paham."

"Orang mana yang tak akan salah paham Yeol-ah! Jika eomma jadi Baekhyun, eomma juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Kau ini adalah suaminya, jadi sebaiknya kau harus bisa menjaga perasaannya. Bukankah eomma sudah katakan kalau perasaannya tak boleh terguncang. Sekarang kau lihat ini!" ucap eomma Chanyeol lalu menyerahkan beberapa foto yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tas hitam kulitnya.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa eomma memberikan foto ini?"

"Kau bahkan tak mengenali istrimu sendiri hanya karena ia mengenakan pakaian perempuan."

"Mwo? ini Baekkie? Kenapa...kenapa dia_"

"Cantik? Eomma tahu menantu eomma yang satu itu memang cantik. Kau lihat ia bahkan rela membuang harga dirinya dengan mengenakan pakaian yeoja keluar, yang eomma yakin kau bahkan tak akan mau melakukannya sekalipun eomma bayar 100 juta won. Tapi lihat dia, demi membuat janinnya sehat ia bahkan rela melakukannya, dimana tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang appa?"

"Aku sudah bertanggung jawab eomma. Aku_"

"Jangan kau fikir hanya dengan melayani semua keinginannya saat ngidam dan membelikan segala kebutuhannya kau sudah menjadi seorang appa. Yang seorang istri butuhkan saat sedang hamil adalah suaminya selalu berada disampingnya."

"Tapi eomma aku tak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaan yang_"

"Mana lebih penting pekerjaan atau rumah tanggamu Yeol? Meluangkan waktumu sebentar, pulang lebih awal tak akan membuat perusahaan jatuh bangkrut. Bahkan saat eomma mengandungmu appamu sempat cuti bekerja selama sebulan di masa-masa hamil tua eomma. Apakah , apa yang telah appamu lakukan tak bisa kau lakukan untuk calon anakmu dan istrimu? Untuk apa eomma memiliki anak yang tampan, pandai, kaya, tapi tidak bertanggung jawab?"

"Eomma aku_"

"Jangan minta maaf pada eomma, minta maaflah pada Baekhyun. Hanya dia yang pantas menerima maafmu dan memaafkanmu." Ucap Nyonya Park lagi sambil mengelus suarai Chanyeol.

..

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang berat, obat penghilang rasa sakit yang dokter berikan ternyata mampu membuatnya tidur berjam-jam bahkan melewatkan drama yang baru saja terjadi.

"Chanyeol?" nama itu yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun saat matanya terbuka.

"Baekki. Kau sudah sadar?" ucap Chanyeol yang segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek, ada yang perlu aku jelaskan."

"Tak perlu Yeol. Aku percaya padamu, kau pasti tak berbohong aku bisa melihat dari sorot matamu."

"Gomawo Baekkie." Chanyeol segera menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menciumnya perlahan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan kecil dan lama-kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi panas dan ganas. Chanyeol sedikit merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun dan tetap menciumnya, Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Mereka terus melumat satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Baekhyun kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, dan berusaha mendorong Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya, dan ikut mengernyit saat Baekhyun kembali memegang perutnya.

"Yeollie! Perutku kenapa sakit begini! Rasanya bayi kita menendang perutku dengan keras. CHANYEOL! SAKIITTTTT!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menjambak rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Baekhyun.

"Aku akan segera memanggil dokter Baekhyun, lepaskan ini sakit!"

"APA YANG KAU KETAHUI TENTANG RASA SAKIT HAH? INI JAUH LEBIH SAKIT! EOMMA APPAYEO! KENAPA AKU DITAKDIRKAN MENJADI UKE! HUWEEEE INI SAKIT! INI SEMUA SALAHMU PARK CHANYEOLLL! HUWEEEE SAKIT!" teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha meraih tombol yang berada di dinding, Chanyeol melupakan tombol itu. Dengan bersusah payah, akhirnya ia bisa menjangkau tombol itu. Dan tak beberapa lama beberapa perawat dan juga dokter datang. Mereka sempat shock melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang mengenaskan di tangan Baekhyun, dan atas perintah Chanyeol perawat itu membantu melepaskan Chanyeol dari cengkraman Baekhyun.

...

..

.

Chanyeol berdiri cemas di depan ruang bersalin. Ia tak pernah merasakan rasa khawatir seperti ini. Baekhyun adalah namja, dan tak memiliki lubang untuk akses bayinya keluar, kecuali lubang untuk akses Chanyeol masuk, itu lain lagi. Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun harus melalui operasi caesar. Sudah 2 setengah jam Chanyeol menungu sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara yang membuat dunianya seketika itu berubah.

"HUWEEEE..HUWEEE..." Chanyeol berseru dalam hati ia berjingkrak seperti penonton yang melihat idolanya memasukan bola ke dalam gawang.

"HUWEE...HUWEE.." Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya karena ia mendengar dua suara bayi yang berbeda.

"Huwaa... anakku kembar!" teriak Chanyeol senang, dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakan seorang dokter yang tersenyum kearahnya.

**::6 tahun kemudian::**

Kota Seoul tak jauh berbeda dengan 6 tahun lalu, hanya saja ada yang berubah dalam kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Morning." Ucap Chanyeol ia membuka mata dan mendapati Baekhyun membuka matanya juga.

"Hm." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengelus surai kecoklatan suaminya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu baby?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eum.. sepertinya nyenyak jika saja tangan besar itu tak melingkar kuat di pinggangku." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kaki ini? Yang sejak semalam melingkar kuat di pinggangku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyibak selimut mereka. Baekhyun kembali menarik selimut dan menutup tubuhnya yang bertelanjang sehabis kegiatan mereka kemarin malam.

"Semalam kau hebat baby." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Salahkan kau yang bermain kasar, aku kan hanya berusaha mengimbangi." Sahut Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir suaminya.

BRAKK  
Pintu kamar mereka terbuka kasar membuat mereka berdua terlonjak kaget

"EOMMA! APPA! Si tiang listrik itu lagi-lagi menjahiliku. Ia menyembunyikan tasku, huweee.." ucap seorang anak ani tepatnya teriak seorang anak laki-laki dengan tubuh kurus tinggi dengan mata mirip Chanyeol dan jangan lupakan telinganya, tapi bibir serta suaranya sangat persis dengan Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang menyembunyikan tasmu dasar cempreng! Aku tak melakukannya eomma, appa!" ucap anak laki-laki lainnya dengan wajah mirip anak laki-laki itu dan jangan lupakan suaranya yang juga sama. Dan anak laki-laki yang dikatakan tiang listrik itu segera berlari dan melompat ke ranjang Chanbaek lalu memeluk keduanya.

"Pagi eomma, appa! Bogoshipo." Ucapnya tapi senyumannya mendadak hilang karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak membalasnya mereka menatap anak itu tajam.

"Mwoya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Park Chan Bi. Apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungmu hah?" tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Ani. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa."

"BOHONG! DIA MENYEMBUNYIKAN TASKU EOMMA!"

"PARK CHAN HYUN! BERHENTI BERTERIAK!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Eomma juga berteriak!" seru keduanya bersamaan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling toleh, menghela nafas pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Kalian ini jika bertengkar dengan orang lain pasti selalu kompak." Ucap Chanyeol.

"APPA! Percayalah padaku! Bbuing-bbuing." Ucap Park Chan Bi sambil melakukan aegyo pada Chanyeol.

"Chan Bi-ya, Chan Hyunie. Kenapa kalian selalu membuat keributan pagi-pagi?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Lalu eomma dan appa kenapa selalu melakukan keributan malam-malam?"

"MWO? da..darimana kau tahu Chan Bi?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati.

"Kami sering mendengarnya setiap malam eomma." Ucap Chan Hyun yang mulai mendekat. Baekhyun terasa seperti tertohok.  
"Kalian seharusnya tidak tidur terlalu larut." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Aku tidak tidur larut appa. Aku hanya terbangun ketika mendengarnya. Oh iya eomma, apa nyamuk di kamar eomma banyak?" tanya Chan Bi yang memang sangat ingin tahu, usianya memang masih muda tapi pemikirannya jauh diatas anak seusianya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu lihat leher eomma dan juga dada eomma. Pasti gatal yah eomma." Ucap Chan Bi dengan anggukan yakinnya.

"Ah i..ini.. eomma lupa membeli anti nyamuk."

"EOMMA! APPA! Kenapa kalian malah asyik mengobrol! Bagaimana dengan tasku!"

"Baiklah! Nanti appa akan belikan yang baru." Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

"JINJA? HUWAAA... SARANGHAE APPA!" ucap Chan Hyun lalu mengecup kedua pipi Chanyeol. Chan Hyun memang laki-laki yang usianya 10 menit lebih tua dari Chan Bi tapi sikapnya sangatlah lemah, tapi ia selalu mengelak jika dikatakan lemah, ia akan mengatakan jika dirinya sengaja mengalah. Entah itu benar atau hanya alasannya saja. Sedangkan Chan Bi,si bungsu yang pemberani dan jahil. Dia tak akan berhenti bertanya, berhenti menganggu sampai apa yang diinginkanya tercapai. Setiap pagi ada saja yang mereka ributkan dan hal itu semakin membuat hari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berwarna.

"Aisssh jinja. Ini tak adil!" gerutu Chan Bi.

"Kenapa tak adil?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Selalu saja seperti itu. Setiap aku menyembunyikan barang Chan Hyun selalu appa membelikannya yang baru, ini kan tak seru. Hampir semua barang Chan Hyun baru."

"Aigoo! Lihat siapa yang baru saja ketahuan berbohong. Kau bilang tak menyembunyikan tasnya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit hidung putra bungsunya.

"Hah? a..aku a..aku."

"Cckckckc.. anak appa berani berbohong." Chan Bi yang merasa disudutkan segera membuang wajahnya.

"Ah ini mulai tak asik. Aku mau mandi lagi Oh Shi Hunie akan datang, aku tak sabar ingin mengajaknya bermain." Ucap Chan Bi dan menuruni ranjang lalu berjalan ke pintu tanpa berpamitan.

"Yak! Chan Bi. Jangan kau ganggu Oh Shi Hun. Nanti Sehun ajusshi akan mengikatmu lagi di pohon." Teriak Baekhyun.

"Aku tak peduli,aku akan mengerjai Sehun ajusshi sekalin supaya wajah datarnya berubah sedikit." Ucapnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Lalu mereka menatap Chan Hyun yang masih menatap mereka bingung.

"Apa kau tak mandi sayang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eum. Ani. Aku mandi setelah Chan Bi selesai saja. Jika aku mandi bersamanya nanti dia akan menyembunyikan handukku lagi." Ucap Chan Hyun. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya lalu berjalan keluar tak lupa ia menutup pintu kamar Chanbaek.

"Heuh, aku tak menyangka kita sudah menjadi orang tua Yeol."

"Ne aku juga. Rasanya terlalu cepat. Ini semua berkat ramuan yang eomma berikan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau benar, terkadang aku kesal dengan sikap mereka, tapi terkadang aku selalu berterima kasih pada mereka. Jika saja waktu itu aku tak meminumnya mungkin sekarang kita tak memiliki Chan Hyun dan Chan Bi. Aku sangat bahagia Yeol, aku mencintai kalian semua."

Ne aku juga, aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Oh iya apa kau tak ingin memberikan adik untuk si kembar?" goda Chanyeol.

"ANI SHIRREO!" Bentak Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari ranjang, namun Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan menciumnya dalam, dan cukup lama.

TING

TONG

"Aigoo! Apa itu Sehun dan Luhan?" ucap Baekhyun disela ciumannya.

"Jinja?"

"Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun." Ucap Baekhyun.

"EOMMA! APPA! LUHAN AJUSSHI DAN SEHUN AJUSSHI DATANG! AKU BAHKAN BELUM MANDI!" teriak Chan Hyun nyaring.

"Aigoo! Anak itu." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengenakan bajunya.

"YEII! OH SHI HUN. HYUNG DATANG!" teriak Chan BI senang mendapat mainan baru.

" Yak! Anak itu, aku tak bertanggung jawab jika kali ini Sehun menggantungnya di pohon." Ucap Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi.

Dengan tergesa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar, Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju pintu masuk, sedangkan Baekhyun sedikit berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah Chanyeol.

"Annyeonghaseyo." ucap Baekhyun saat pintu terbuka.

"Annyeonghaseyo." sahut Luhan ramah dengan sebuah keranjang buah ditangannya, dan disampingnya ada Sehun yang hanya menganggukan kepala sambil menggendong seorang anak laki-laki namun sangat cantik mirip seperti Luhan, bahkan perawakannya pun persis seperti ibunya.

"Annyeonghatheyo." ucap anak laki-laki itu dengan senyum manisnya. Baekhyun yang gemas hanya meremas pipi putih Shi Hun.

"Aigoo, manisnya keponakanku." ucap Baekhyun sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Sehun masih setia menggendong Shi Hun,lalu mereka dipersilahkan duduk. Sehun mendudukan Shi Hun dipangkuannya, Luhan dan Baekhyun mempersiapkan minuman, sedangkan Chanyeol menyusul Chan Hyun yang tak turun-turun sejak tadi.

"Shi Hunnie!" terdengar suara lantang dari arah tangga, dan Chan Bi berlari hendak memeluk Shi Hun namun Sehun segera memindahkan posisi tubuh puteranya sehingga yang dipeluk Chan Bi hanya udara. Chan Bi mendengus sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Kali ini aku tak akan membiarkan bocah nakal sepertimu menjadikan Shi Hun seperti boneka barbie. Shi Hun itu laki-laki." ucap Sehun sambil menatap Chan Bi. Chan Bi menatap balik Sehun, lalu kemudian tersenyum ke arah Shi Hun sambil menyentuh pipinya, namun Sehun kembali menjauhkan Shi Hun.

"Yak, ajusshi. Kenapa kau sombong sekali hah? Shi Hun itu bukan barang antik yang harus dijaga sampai seperti itu. Aku ingin bermain dengannya." ucap Chan Bi dengan bibir di poutkan, sekilas sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol.

"Ani. Aku tak akan membiarkan Shi Hun bermain dengan anak nakal sepertimu. Terakhir dia bermain denganmu, Shi Hun bersin-bersin karena kau mengajaknya bermain di kolam ikan berjam-jam."

"Dan terakhir aku bermain dengannya, aku berakhir dengan diikat di bawah pohon. Aku masih mengingat itu pak Tua." ucap Chan Bi dengan seringaian yang persis Chanyeol.

"Kau_" Sehun menatap Chan Bi geram, dan pemandangan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa geli.

"Sepertinya Sehun sangat menyayangi Shi Hunnie." ucap Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan mengaduk minuman.

"Kau benar. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak membiarkan para tetangga dan keluarga jauh untuk menggendong Hunnie. Ah aku rasa dia sangat berlebihan." ucap Luhan.

"Ani, dia hanya terlalu mencintai hasil jerih payah kalian." ucap Baekhyun.

"Hehehe... kami memang bekerja keras untuk membuatnya, untung saja eomma Chanyeol mau mengantarkanku pada paranormal itu, jika tidak mana mungkin kami memiliki Shi Hun." ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"ANI APPA! AKU MALU!" suara itu sukses membuat para penghuni di bawah terkejut dan sedikit melirik ke arah lantai atas. Tak lama kemudian turun Chanyeol beserta Chan Hyun. Chanyeol melirik istrinya sambil menggeleng, sedangkan Chan Hyun hanya merengut sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Begitu sampai di tangga bawah Chanyeol segera menurunkan puteranya dari gendongannya.

"Hei! kau suara cempreng! tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak barang sekali pun hah?" ucap Chan Bi yang kesal. Chan Hyun menatap kesal ke arah Chan Bi, ke arah Sehun juga lalu tersenyum sumringah ke arah Shi Hun. Ia lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kanan Sehun. Dengan segera Sehun memindahkan Shi Hun ke tengah-tengah. Sehun melirik ke arah kiri dan kananya yang merupakan jelmaan dari iblis -menurut Sehun- sebelum tangan Chan Bi dan Chan Hyun menyentuh pipi gemul Shi Hun, Sehun dengan segera bangkit dan pindah tempat duduk.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu berlalu menemui Baekhyun dan Luhan di dapur. Chanyeol mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas, bukan apa-apa, namun mereka sudah biasa bertingkah seperti itu dan pasangan mereka sama sekali tak keberatan. Lalu Luhan berjalan ke arah suaminya, sedangkan Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun cukup lama.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang berat." ucap Baekhyun.

"Semua hari-hariku selalu berat, tapi berkat kau disampingku semuanya berjalan dengan lancar." ucap Chanyeol.

"AAARGGGGGHHH, KAKIKU!" teriak Sehun, dan sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlari keluar dapur. Betapa terkejutnya mereka, saat melihat Sehun sedang bergulat dengan kedua putera mereka di atas karpet. Chan Hyun menggigit kaki Sehun, sedangkan Chan Bi menduduki perut Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa sambil memangku Shi Hun.

"Aigoo! apa-apaan ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kita akan menjadi besan kelak Baekhyun." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Mwo? hahahaha... tapi siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping keponakanku yang cantik ini?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi Shi Hun yang hanya tertawa melihat pergulatan di depannya.

"Ani. Tak akan kubiarkan anakku menikah dengan kedua anak iblis ini." ucap Sehun dengan wajah kesakitanya.

"Dasar ajusshi tua, dasar pelit." ucap Chan BI sambil memukul-mukul dada Sehun.

"Yak! Oh Sehun, siapa yang kau katakan anak iblis hah? jadi maksudmu aku dan Chanyeol adalah iblis hah?" bentak Baekhyun tak terima, lalu berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan ikut menjitak kepalanya.

"Aigoo! Appo! appo!"

"Rasakan! supaya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dipukul oleh iblis." ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Hahahaha terus eomma, terus eomma!" kompor Chan Bi dan Chan Hyun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng, lalu duduk di samping Luhan.

"Hei, apa proposal untuk meeting besok sudah kau siapkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Siap Bos. Aku hanya perlu mencetaknya." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengasak rambut Luhan kemudian rambut Shi Hun.

"Yak Park Chanyeol. Menjauh dari kedua malaikatku! Dasar raja iblis!" bentak Sehun yang sukses membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Yak! kau berani mengatai suamiku raja iblis? lalu kau sendiri apa hah? rasakan ini!" Baekhyun kembali menghadiahi sebuah jitakan ke kepala Sehun.

"APPOOOO!"

::THE END::

**The end**

Kekekekeke…

Gimana? Kalian suka sama endingnya? gaje kah?

Mian ya kalau ada yang nggak berkenan. Author udah berusaha keras, memberikan yang terbaik.

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan ff ini, author bener-bener menyesal. Habisnya tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, ditambah lagi UTS dan juga praktikum jadi gak sempet menggarap ff ini, dan giliran mau di publish internet error gak bisa buka ffn.

Tapi aku mohon ttp review ya, aku selalu ketawa setiap baca review kalian. hehehehe..

akhir kata, gomawo...

dan sampai ketemu di ff saya yang selanjutnya..


End file.
